Look through your heart and you'll see
by Alice-Valentina-Cullen
Summary: 63 years went by since Bella last saw the Cullen's. Without their knowledge Bella became a vampire. Now she pays them a little visit, but the Cullen's don't recognize her and she doesn't say anything and introduce herself as Marie. What will happen? What will Edward do? Can Bella as Marie make Edward fall for her, or will he be faithful to his true love (Bella)?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if the wolfs were a little too late and Bella got changed into a vampire. Now 63 years later she comes to the Cullen's home, but they don't recognize her and she doesn't say anything and introduce herself as Marie. What will happen? What will Edward do now? Will he fall for 'Marie' or will he remain to Bella?**

**I don't own anything, SM does.**

**Chapter 1.**

I packed a few things in my backpack, stuff like my phone, my old copy of Romeo and Juliet, my new ID, passport, credit-card, birth certificate, some cash and things that I needed to start a new life. Again. I packed little clothes so I can change later and of course the few photos that I had left from my human life and the new ones from my vampire life.

I zipped the backpack close and hung it over my shoulder. I looked around the room. Everything was covered with white sheets, it looked so empty. I sold most of the stuff. I didn't feel any regret, those were just stuff. Stuff that didn't mean anything to me. This tiny apartment was my so-called home the last six months. I worked as a personal assistant to this arrogant asshole down the street. At first I wanted to try new things, when I have the possibilities, why not try different types of work. In the begging it wasn't hard to work for him, but then he became cocky and arrogant. I had to quit that job, because I was afraid I would some harm to him in the end. And I didn't want to be in this tiny town in Spain anymore. I wanted to go home. My real home.

I thought that after 63 years I can finally go to Forks again. I wasn´t there since my human life ended, and it was time. I was afraid that if I go there sooner, that it would hurt too much and bring bad memories back. But I learned that you have to look in the eyes of your fears, if you don't, you´re going to run away from it forever.

I took a last glance at the empty apartment and left in the direction of the airport.

There were many things that I didn't like as a vampire, and waiting for something was one of them. It seemed as days went by till they announced my flight to New York.

As a lonely vampire, I had too much time on my hands. I didn´t like that very much, neither. Because I would be left with my thoughts alone again. As I sat in the comfortable seat in the first class, I let my thoughts wander.

I was going home where it all started. I didn´t know what to expect. I knew I would feel the same pain again, but over the last years I learned to embrace it.

I thought of the family I once had. Even now, after 63 years, I couldn't fulfill the empty space in my heart that they caused with their leave. They were on my mind more than it was healthy for anyone. I still loved them, and missed them with my whole being. There were many time I thought about finding them, but I always changed my mind in the end. I would rather live with this pain forever, than being rejected from them again.

It´s not like I spent the last 63 years in complete loneness. I traveled around the world and met new vampires. I made a lot of new friendships with most of them. I spent over 30 years with the Volturi. That was an interesting time. At first I was just another vampire to them that came for a short visit. I didn´t tell them about my powers at first. But after some time, I became friends with everyone in the tower. The three leaders were at first very cold towards me, but after they saw that the guards and their wives were happier since I came to the tower, they became a little softer towards me. And after some more time passed, they grown to love me as a family member. But even thought I was smiling and laughing with them most of the time, some of them saw that I was miserable deep down. They tried to talk with my about it. And I once told Uncle Marcus that I felt like I was lost, like I didn't belong anywhere and I felt like I was all alone, even thought I had many friends. Then they did the most ridiculous thing and pronounced my as they princess. I threw a huge fiasco about it, but Aro explained that they wanted to give me at least some type of feeling that I belong somewhere. I couldn´t argue with that.

The vampire world knows that there is a new member of the royal family, but little of them know who it is. In the last couple of years with them I decided that I should tell them about my powers. They were surprised that I was such a powerful vampire, with the ability to copy every power. But they were disappointed to know that I rarely used them, only my mental shield was always turned on.

I left the Volturi 14 years ago. I didn´t see them since then, but we keep in touch. With my leaving, I didn´t lose my status as a princess, they said they thought of my leaving as taking a long vacation.

After we landed in JFK, I waited another hour and half on the flight to Seattle.

After landing in Seattle, I decided to run to Forks. It was just past midnight, most of the humans' slept comfortably in their beds. As I passed through the woods I made a quick hunt. Even though it sounds crazy, but the deer's in Europe and in America have different taste, and I missed these deer´s here.

Just as I finished the second and wanted to go after the third, I got a vision.

When I hunt, I let go of my hold on my powers, and then most of them turn on, like my power of seeing the present action of somebody else that is in some kind relevant with my future.

_Edward and Rosalie were in the living room arguing while others just ignored them._

"_Oh, come on, Edward! Please for me!" Rosalie was literally begging him._

"_No, Rose!" Edward shouted. "I told you already I won't go anywhere near that school ever again!"_

"_But you have to! We already enrolled you in the school."_

"_You did WHAT?" shouted Edward. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was fuming._

"_Edward we are living in Forks over 4 months already, and it's time for you to quit moping around all day and start going to school again!" Rosalie all but shouted._

"_I don't care, Rosalie! Say I was transferred to another school in Chicago or something, because I will never, EVER, step a foot in that school again, Rose, and you know it damn well! I didn't even want to come back here again!" he shouted again and run out of the door before you could even blink._

_Rosalie just stood there and sighed._

"_I guess it will be just us four going to school again." She muttered to herself._

_"Rose…" Esme gave her a disapproval look._

_"What? I´m just trying to help him. I thought if we enroll him in the school that it will help him in some way."_

I stopped short.

Oh. My. God. They were in Forks. They were in Forks for four months now and I found out just now.

I started pacing around, the third deer long forgotten. I didn't know what to feel. I was afraid, but at the same time I felt incredible joy. They were in Forks, just few hours away from me! I could see them all again, I could be happy again! But… what if they don´t want me? What if they have long forgotten me? What if I was indeed a pet to them, like Laurent said?

What should I do? Go and face them? Or run and be a coward? No, I already made the decision that I was going to face all my fears, so why not this one?

But this is just a little too big of a risk for me. I didn't know what to do.

Suddenly I smiled when a great idea came to me. I´m going to use some of my powers. I´m going to change my appearance, so they won't recognize me. I´m going to them as a stranger, as a vampire named Marie. I´m going to find out the true. It will be less painful this way.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I made my hair much brighter than my natural color and a litter longer and slightly more curly, my nose was more pointy, my chin came to a slight round point, and my cheeks were a little bit higher, skinnyer and had more expressed lines, but I left my eyes and my lips the same.

Once again I started to run in the direction of Forks, just to be interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the ID caller.

"Bella! Happy birthday! Come on everybody!" I heard Aro saying, and they all began to sing. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, dear Bella! Happy birthday to you!" voices were heard from the other end.

"Huh?" I totally forgot about the second worst day of the year – my birthday.

"Oh, come on, Bells! It's your birthday, you have to be happy! Come on give me a smile." I heard Jane say.

"How would you know if I smile or not? You cannot see me." I replayed.

"Well, that doesn't matter. So, how is our birthday girl?" now I heard Uncle Aro.

"Fine." I said a little too fast.

"Honey, what is wrong?" Marcus asked.

"Nothing is wrong, why would you think that?" I lied.

"Bella." Marcus said in a stern voice.

I sighed. "I'm moving back to Forks…" I heard them all gasp. "…and the Cullen's are there also."

"WHAT?" they all shouted at the same time.

"Are you insane?" I heard Alec for the first time. I decided to ignore him.

"Don't worry guys, I have a plan."

"What plan?" Caius asked.

"I'm going to find out the truth about why they did all that 63 year ago." I said, not wanting to give them too much detail.

I heard Marcus sight. "Alright, sweetie. Good luck. Just, please, be careful, and if anything happens, _anything_, you are calling me, alright?"

"Of course, Marcus."

"Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday." and the line went out.

I shook my head and smiled.

It took me 2 hours to arrive to Forks.

The sun was rising in a few hours, so everyone was asleep. I walked a bit around the town. I went to Forks high school where it all begun. It has changed, it was more modern, but building was the same.

I went to my old house. I missed Charlie so much. He died 12 years after my disappearance. I didn't go to his funeral because it hurt too much. I stayed in front the house for a while, remembering the good old human times. The house was really old and it's a surprise to see it didn't break down jet. I thought about buying it for my stay here. I could rebuild it. I have more than enough money.

I got up from the ground and slowly run to the Cullen´s home.

I hid in the shadows and watched the house. Surprisingly it was the same. The lights were on, and I heard Emmett and Rosalie in their bedroom doing something I didn´t like to hear for much longer. I shuttered at the sounds they were making.

I heard a sound like someone going through the pages. I realized that it was Edward in his room reading. Edward. My dead heart felt like beating again. My only and true love was so near, only few walls were separating us. I couldn´t wait anymore, I run towards the door and knocked.

"Who would that be?" I heard Jasper ask.

"I don't know. I didn't see anyone coming." I heard the confused voice of my long lost best friend.

"Hmm… I'll go and see it." Carlisle said.

In the next moment I watched the door open and came face to face with the person I once thought as my father.

**Please review :)**

**I will try and update soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Look through your heart and you'll see

_**Thank you all for the amazing reviews :) it really made my day :D**_

_**I hope you'll like the new chapter**_

Chapter 2

_Previous_

_I heard a sound like someone going through the pages. I realized that it was Edward in his room reading. Edward. My dead heart felt like beating again. My only and true love was so near, only few walls were separating us. I couldn´t wait anymore, I run towards the door and knocked._

_"Who would that be?" I heard Jasper ask._

_"I don't know. I didn't see anyone coming." I heard the voice of my long lost best friend._

_"Hmm… I'll go and see it." Carlisle said._

_In the next moment I watched the door open and came face to face with the person I once thought as my father._

"Hello. How can I help you?" He asked eyeing me.

"Hello, my name is Marie. I was planning on moving here today when I came across your scent and I became curious. I wanted to introduce myself so you don't think I came here so I could steal your meal or your territory or something. I see that you're a vegetarian like me, by the look at your eyes. It's nice to know that there are more like us. And by the number of different scents I smell, I would say that you don't live here alone." I just continued rambling, because the second I saw his face I became nervous, and I don't know why. But, thankfully he cut me off.

"No needs to be nervous, young one, we won't harm you. I promise." he said in a shouting voice, but I could hear a little humor in his voice, too.

"Yeah, speak for yourself, Carl." I heard Emmett saying and the next second he was in front of me, beside Carlisle. He gave me a big smile and a wink, telling me that he was joking. My eyes were wide, but not for being scared, as they probably thought, but for finally seeing Emmett as he truly is. My human eyes were so blind back then. Emmett was huge, even for a vampire. He was even bigger than Demetri. And that should say something.

"Emmett be nice." Carlisle said and then turned to look at me. "I apologies for Emmett, he can be sometimes very annoying, but he means no harm."

"That's right!" Emmett said. I laughed at that. He hasn't changed a bit.

"Would you like to come in?"

"That would be nice. Thank you." I said and entered the house that changed my life 63 years ago. It didn't changed much, almost everything was like before.

I looked around the house acting like I wasn't here before, while instead I was remembering all those good times from my human life.

As we entered the living room, I was faced with the others. I looked everyone in the eyes for second. It took all my willpower not to jump and hug them all, especial Alice, my best friend. I can't describe the feelings I felt. In the same time I felt happy, afraid, worried, excited, love, enthused and lonely. Lonely because I saw them all again and they still looked like a happy family, a happy family without me. And I was alone again.

Everyone was here except the one person I most wanted to see. I realized that everyone was looking at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Hi. My name is Marie. I assume you all heard what I was saying before, so yeah." Once again I became nerves. I don't know why I became nerves around them all the time.

I heard Emmett chuckling again.

"Well if it's alright with you, I would like to begin with the introduction." Carlisle asked me. I just nodded.

"My name is Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme, my daughter Alice and her husband Jasper, Emmett, as you already know, and his wife Rosalie, and my other son Edward who is – " but he was interrupted by a velvet voice with I longed to hear for decades now.

"Right here." He said.

I look at him and froze. He was here. In the same room as me. Finally I get to see him after all these years. He looked better than I remembered from my human days, much better than on those pictures I had left. Every nerve in my body told me to go and kiss him and never let go. But, I knew I couldn't do that. He has probably forgotten me long ago. I was just a yellow picture in his memory.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said with emotionless face and stretched out his hand for me to take.

I just looked in his eyes, I couldn't move.

His eyes were pinch black, as if he didn't hunt in months. It was like I was looking deep in his soul, I could see so many emotions, yet I couldn't make out one single of them. I missed his golden orbs. As a matter of fact, everyone in the family had black eyes, except from Carlisle whose were just turning black. They probably haven't hunted in the last couple of weeks. But Edward's eyes were far the most black eyes I have ever seen.

After some time he realized that I wasn't going to shake his hand, so he just let it fell by his side again.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Damn it, Bella! You could have touched him! He was offering his hand to you! I wanted so badly to feel that spark again.

So close, yet so far away.

"I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you, too." I smiled, but still angry at myself for missing such a great opportunity for touching him.

"So, would you like to tell us your story first?" Carlisle asked while pointing his hand toward the seat for me to sit.

When everyone was seated I started my story.

"Well, as you already know, my name is Marie. I'm 81 years old. 63 years ago I was changed into a vampire when I was taking a walk in the woods and I got lost. I guess, wrong time, wrong place, huh? Since then I'm alone. I traveled around the world, met new vampires, saw many new places." I said.

"Do you have a power?" For the first time since I came I heard Jaspers voice again. I looked at him, and stilled for a second. I was a little shocked to see all those bite marks over his body. I remember Edward once telling me that Jasper was a part of a newborn army. But there were so many scars; it's a wonder how someone can survive so long in a fight without getting killed. I suspect there are many things I don't know about Jasper. I quickly gathered my thoughts and answered him.

"Yes, I do have. Well, more like _powers_. I'm sponge, so I copy any power I come in contact with."

"So, you could copy our powers?"

"Well, I already did. I don't do this on purpose, it's just, when I meet a vampire that has a power, I copy it without even, so to say, realizing it. But I use the powers just when I want. Like now, I have the ability to read minds, but chose not to, and I don't hear one single though. I rarely use my powers." I explained.

"Wow, that's cool. What kind of powers do you have? And how many?" I heard Emmett ask.

"I don't know. I stopped counting. I have powers like seeing the present of another person with is in some kind relevant with my future, seeing someone's connection with other vampires, with one touch seeing every thought that the person had in their existence, some of the human possibilities, like crying and such, be invisible, change appearance, control the weather, control the elements. And many more, it would take ages to count them all."

"I see you have some powers like the Volturi clan. Did you visit them?" Carlisle asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I have, 14 years ago. I lived with them for a while."

"It's a surprise they let you go. I mean, you are a really powerful vampire, if not the most powerful."

"Well, after some time spending with them, they have grown to like my very much. The Volturi have changed since I was there last time. I can't describe that, it's like I somehow brought life to that castle again. Few vampires even decided to try and hunt animals instead of humans."

"You have to be someone really important to them when they agreed to the new diet because of you. I spent years just to prove to them that I'm not some sick vampire or something. They never believed in that kind of diet." Carlisle said visible surprised.

I looked down for a second before answering. „Well, in the last few years with them, Aro decided to make me the princess of Volturi." I saw everybody got tense. "But don't worry; I'm not here on some mission or something. I'm not really a princess; I'm more like a good friend of them. Aro just wanted to make me feel like I belong somewhere. He wanted to… make me feel like I have a family… that I'm not just like any other vampire to them. He wanted to prove that they think of me as their daughter and niece. But, they never felt like a family to me." _Because you are my family._I thought.

"I'm sorry for that." Carlisle said. I just smiled at him. "How comes that your hunting animals instead of humans?"

He saw that the Volturi theme was making me uncomfortable, and changed the theme. But I knew they had more questions about that.

"When I woke up from my transformation and realized what I became, I couldn't think of hurting a human, while knowing, that that human is somebody's daughter, son, mother or a friend. I couldn't just take his life away. So, I decided to hunt animals instead."

"Who helped you when you woke up?"

"I didn't say that someone helped me. I was alone."

"Then how did you know how to hunt? Or how not to let be seen by the humans or tell the humans about our existence?" Carlisle asked curious.

What the hell am I supposed to answer to that without them realizing that it's me? I have decided that I would be telling them the truth as much as possible, but when I think that there is a to big risk for being relived, I would lie a little bit.

"Well, when I was still a human I knew a vampire. We were very close; I would even say that he was my soul mate. That's why I couldn't accept the Volturi as my family, because he was my family. He was my everything." I glanced at Edward, but I couldn't see his eyes as he was looking in the opposite direction. I saw from the corner of my eyes Alice looking at him with a sad expression. I knew she was telling him something through her mind, and as much as I wanted to know what it was, I respected their privacy.

"Where is he now?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know." I lied.

"Couldn't you look where he is? I mean, you have many gifts."

"Yes, I do have. But, why would I look after him? He left me. He lied to me. He surreally has forgotten me by now. I was just a pet to him."

Each one of them had a painful expression and were lost in they own thoughts.

I looked at Edward. He was quiet all the time through the conversion. He looked like he went to hell and back again. He looked worse than I could ever image. He had his eyes closed, but I think that I could never forget the painful expression on his face. I looked away. I couldn't watch him in pain.

"I think it's time to go and find a house for me to live here. I mean if it's alright with you if I live here." I broke the painful silence.

"You don't have a house yet?" Esme asked.

"No, I don't. I thought to buy myself one today."

"Oh, honey, you don't have to buy yourself a house. You could live with us for a couple of years." She offered.

"I don't know. I don't want to bother you."

"You wouldn't bother us, sweetheart."

"I don't know…"

"Marie, we really would like if you accept the offer. We could get to know each other more. As you said before; it's nice to know that there are more like us, and we should at least get to know each other properly." Carlisle decided to interrupt.

"Yeah, I really could use some girl time alone." Rosalie said. Hmm… that was strange. As much as I know, Alice was the one that was always for some girl time. I hardly heard her say anything today.

"I'll accept the offer then. Thank you so much." I smiled to them.

"Oh, nonsense. I would be our pleasure." Esme gave me a smile.

"Yeah, let's go get your stuff and then show you your room." Emmett said.

"Umm… I have already my stuff here in my backpack." I said shyly.

"What? We are _so_going to shopping tomorrow!" Rosalie said. Again – WHAT? When did Rosalie and Alice switch places?

_**I'll try and make it better next time... and longer, I just have so many things to do at home and school starts soon and I have to prepare myself. But I will update as soon as possible :)**__**I promise :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy.**

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does**

3.

_Previous _

_"I think it's time to go and find a house for me to live here. I mean if it's alright with you if I live here." I broke the painful silence._

_"You don't have a house yet?" Esme asked._

_"No, I don't. I thought to buy myself one today."_

_"Oh, honey, you don't have to buy yourself a house. You could live with us for a couple of years." She offered._

_"I don't know. I don't want to bother you."_

_"You wouldn't bother us, sweetheart."_

_"I don't know…"_

_"Marie, we really would like if you accept the offer. We could get to know each other more. As you said before; it's nice to know that there are more like us, and we should at least get to know each other properly." Carlisle decided to interrupt._

_"Yeah, I really could use some girl time alone." Rosalie said. Hmm… that was strange. As much as I know, Alice was the one that was always for some girl time. I hardly heard her say anything today._

_"I'll accept the offer then. Thank you so much." I smiled to them._

_"Oh, nonsense. I would be our pleasure." Esme gave me a smile._

_"Yeah, let's go get your stuff and then show you your room." Emmett said._

_"Umm… I have already my stuff here in my backpack." I said shyly._

_"What? We are sogoing to shopping tomorrow!" Rosalie said. Again – WHAT? When did Rosalie and Alice switch places?_

"Rosaile, why don't you go and show Marie her room?" Esme said.

"Of course. Let's go, Marie." Rosaile said with a smile, and walked to the stairs, waiting for me.

I smiled to the others and went to join Rosaile.

We went on the second floor and she started showing me the rooms.

"This is mine and Emmett's room." She said as she opened the door. It was my first time to take a look of their room. It was the most beautiful room I ever seen. It was big, and the colures grey, brown and white made it look more modern in any possible way. But what surprised me was the Jacuzzi in the middle of the room.

"A Jacuzzi?" I asked.

"Well, it was Emmett's idea."

"Your room is beautiful." I said as looked over the room. **(AN- picture of the rooms on my profile)**

"Thank you" She said as she closed the doors, and went to show me Alice's room.

"This is Alice's and Jasper's room."

It was the same as I remembered. The themes were green and white. There was a bed with green and white bedclothes, and in front of the bed was a white couch with green and brown pillows. Across the room were a huge mirror, and two doors. I knew from my last visit, that the doors led to a bathroom and a huge closed. In the corner of the room was a desk with a laptop and many papers around it.

"Wow. It's really nice here." I said.

"I know. She designed it many years ago, but she refuses to change it."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she says it holds a lot of memories of an old friend of ours." She said in low and sad voice. I turned to look at her, but she hung her head down, and her gold hair fell around it so I couldn't see her face.

I wonder who the old friend of theirs is. Who knows, maybe it's me. But I doubt it.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." She said fast and turned around to show me the rest of the room's.

"This is Esme's and Carlisle's room." She said and opened the doors.

Like Rosalie's room, it was the first time I entered this room. It was breathtaking. It was golden – brown, it was somewhat homely and the same time modern. It was so Esme.

"Esme designed it?" I asked.

"Yes, how you knew it?" she asked in surprise.

"Oh, I just guessed. It remembers me somehow of Esme. She looks like she's very homely, sweet women, but at the same time modern." I lied about the fist sentence.

"Yes, that she is. You act like you know her for a long time." She said.

_Oh, you have no idea. _I thought.

"I just noticed it today." It was a bad lie, but I had no other idea what to say.

She smiled.

"Well next is Carlise office." She said as she opened his door. It was nothing like I remembered it. He obviously changed it. There were still all the books, but in different places, and all the pictures were on the opposite side. There were now two big white couches, and a big brown one. It was more old-styled, but I liked it.

I looked at the pictures, and froze as I saw two pictures of me. The first one was the same one I had in my backpack, me and all the Cullens together, with Edward's arms around me, and me smiling happily. The second one was just me and Carlisle, his arm around my shoulders, and my arms around my waist. Something was written below the picture in a beautiful writing. It said _you will be always a part of our hearts, my sweet daughter._

I blinked a few times, thinking my eyes were seeing things! But it wasn't a trick. It really stood there. I run my finger over the nice writing. It was there. I didn't understand it. They were supposed to forget me. They weren't supposed to think of me as a daughter. It was so confusing. My heart started to hope. _No. There is no place for hope._ I said to myself. If I hope, I could get my heart crushed again. And I don't want it to happen. Once is enough.

I decided to play dumb.

"I recognize most of the persons on the pictures, but who is this?" I asked while pointing on the pictures of myself.

"Oh. Well… that is our old friend I told you about when we were in Alice's room."

So, I was the old friend. I smiled a little.

"What's her name?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because, if I tell you, Edward will hear it, and then he will go mad again. He forbids us to mention her name at all."

"Why?" I asked curiously, feeling hurt. He didn't even let my name to be mentioned. He truly forgot all about me.

"It's a long story. He forbids that to. To talk about her, I mean. But I think I should tell you once we are alone." She whispered the so only I can hear.

I nodded.

"Why don't I show you the guest room, and then we can go on the third floor."

"Ok."

"Well, this is one of the guest room's, the other one is on the third floor, but I will show you that one later." She explained as she opened the door of the first guest room.

I didn't see this room either.

It was beautiful. It was way too big. It was cream, and the bed was made by wood. There was an open door, and I could see the bathroom. It was simple, yet very modern. Everything in this house was modern.

"Wow. Who designed this room?"

"I."

"It's really beautiful. It has its charm."

She smiled. "Why thank you. Why don't we go upstairs?"

"Alright."

I followed her to the third floor.

"This is the second guest room."

I walked in, and gasped. It was just like in my dreams. Maybe to others it wasn't anything special, but to me, it was the most beautiful room. It felt like home. It was white, but there were some things brown, like the bed board, so it was really beautiful. Across the room were two door's, I shouldn't be a genius to know what was behind those doors. It wasn't nearly like my room in my old house here in Forks, but it had a charm just my old room, I couldn't describe that. This room was so simple, yet so homely.

"Wow. This room… it's just… I don't even have words to describe it." I whispered.

She laughed quietly.

"So, I take that you like the room?"

"Of course!"

"Ok then, it's set. This will be your room." Rosaile said.

"What? Really?" I asked with excitements.

"Of course." She smiled to me.

"Thank you so much!" I said happily and hugged her. At first she was shocked, but then she hugged me back. I released that this was the first time I hugged Rosalie. I let her go.

"Sorry." I said quietly looking at the floor.

"It's ok. Do you want to see Edward's room, or do you want to settle down first?" She asked.

I wasn't ready to see Edwards room yet, it would bring many memories back. It's enough that I'm at the house that changed my life, but I don't think I could handle seeing Edwards's room again.

"Umm.. I think I would like to settle down first." I smiled shyly.

"Alright then. Emmett can you bring Marie's backpack upstairs?" she said with normal voice tone, but we all knew he would hear it.

Within seconds, Emmett was standing in front us holding my backpack.

"You really have nothing more than this backpack?" he asked.

"Nope. Just this." I said while tacking the backpack from his hands.

"Ok, well, we will leave you alone, and when you're ready you can come downstairs, and we're going shopping." She smiled and the next second they weren't there anymore.

I turned and closed the doors and looked at _my _room. I smiled slightly.

I decided to take a shower and change my clothes. I washed my hair with the vanillin shampoo I found in the bathroom. I guess I should buy myself my strawberry shampoo once we hit the mall.

I wrapped myself in a towel and went to my room again. I had little cloth in my backpack, and I knew I had to buy myself a lot more today. I put on blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a gray sweeter I had. It looked good.

Then I looked at the phone and saw that it was 7.26 am already.

I went downstairs in the living room and saw Rosalie reading a fashion magazine.

"I'm ready, when are we leaving?" I asked.

"Great. We could go now if you want." She said. I just nodded.

"Let's go." She said while standing up.

"Wait, isn't Alice coming with us?" I asked. I missed my best friend.

"I don't think she would want to come with us." She said slowly.

"Why not?"

"She stopped going to mall a long time ago."

"Well, I'm going to ask her if she wants to come with us." I said as I went upstairs to Alice's room.

"Good luck with that." I heard her whisper.

Why do I need luck with that? Alice loves shopping… or so I though.

I knocked at her door.

"Come in." I heard her whisper.

I opened the door and found her sitting on her bed, with a pillow in her left arm pressed against her small body, and in her right hand a picture she was looking with sad eyes.

"Hey." I said in a low voice.

She startled and looked in my eyes in surprise. I guess she didn't expect me to be the one who knocked. She quickly put the picture down, so I couldn't see it.

"Oh, hey." She said hastily.

"Rosalie and I are going shopping, and I was wondering if you would come with us?"

"Uh.. I rather not…"

"Why not? It will be fun. Just us girls." I said a bit confused.

"No thanks." She whispered while looking at the sheets.

"Please? If you want you could do the makeover when we come back." I hoped that with that I will get her to go with us, but I was wrong.

Alice closed her eyes and pain was written all over her face.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned as I took a few steps towards her.

"Please leave. I don't want to go with you shopping." She said in a voice I couldn't disagree.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I closed the door.

I went down to Rosalie still thinking about Alice.

"You ok?" She asked. I just nodded.

We went to her car, I was so deep in tough, I didn't even notice the look of her car.

When we turned to the main street, I asked.

"What's wrong with Alice? Why doesn't she like shopping?"

"I think I have to explain the whole story, don't I?" she said as she turned around the corner and parked the car in front a playground.

"Would you mind to take a small walk with me through the park?"

"Of course not, but why are we here?" I asked as I unblocked my seatbelt.

"Do you want to hear the whole story or not?" she asked as she stepped out of the car.

I quickly followed her lead and went outside to join her.

"Well, it all stars 63 years ago…"

**Hey guys :) **

**i know i said i will update ASAP but school began, and i had so much stress I can't even describe. half of my friends went to an other school, and my favorite teacher went on her ''pregant vacation'' (I don't know how it's called) my school finish at 4 pm and i need more than an hour until i get home and all the time i didn't have time to update... i'm sorry :(i promise, i will try and update as soon as i get free time :) thanks  
><strong>

**please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Enyoj**

CHEAPER 4

_Previous _

"_I think I have to explain the whole story, don't I?" she said as she turned around the corner and parked the car in front a playground._

"_Would you mind to take a small walk with me through the park?"_

"_Of course not, but why are we here?" I asked as I unblocked my seatbelt._

"_Do you want to hear the whole story or not?" she asked as she stepped out of the car._

_I quickly followed her lead and went outside to join her._

"_Well, it all starts 63 years ago…"_

"Well, it all started 63 years ago, there was a girl named Bella." Oh, so this story is about me. Should have known. "We lived right here, in Forks. I think we lived here two years when she moved here. She came from Phoenix, but she was really pale for a human, she had chocolate brown eyes and brown hair, but in sun it seemed like it had red in it.

Anyway, did you ever hear about _La tue cantante_?" I nodded.

"Well, Bella was Edward's _la tue cantante, _her blood sang for him. The first day at school they sat together at Biology. Edward didn't hunt in weeks, and when he smelled her blood he went crazy. But, he didn't kill her. He didn't want to become a monster again. He went to Alaska for a week to clear his head. He stayed there for a week.

When he came back home he hunted a lot more then usual. The first day he went to school again, he wanted to know her a little better, because he couldn't read her mind, and he wanted her to forget the way he acted the first time they met.

It was, and still is, a mystery to us, why he couldn't read her mind back there.

They spoke a little, get to know each other, you know. But he found her very interesting, special the movements she made when she spoke, so he kept asking questions.

The next day, a huge accident happened. It was cold, and ice was everywhere.

A boy couldn't control his car, or should I say van, and it was sliding right towards her. Edward and our family were standing about four or five cars away from Bella.

But Edward wouldn't have that. After so little time they had known each other, he cared about her. Deeply. So, he ran across the parking lot at vampire speed and saved her from a certain death. There wouldn't be a problem with Edward running at vampire speed, because none was watching at that time. None, except Bella. He tried to convince her, when they were in the hospital, that she was seeing tings, that she hit her head hard, or something. But she wasn't having it. She knew what she saw. And she was right.

That night was the first time our family had a real fight. I, Emmett and Jasper wanted to kill her, because we thought she saw too much. But Edward wouldn't let us. We convinced him to stay away from her, at least for her safety. Thank God, he listen to us.

He didn't make any contact with her for five or six weeks.

They sat every day during Biology together, but they never spoke. At first, Edward was surprised when Bella kept her promise, when he broke his as soon as he promised it. But Bella never said a word about how fast Edward got to her, or how he picked the van with just one hand. We were certain that she will tell someone, I mean, she was just a human, and most humans can't keep a secret, but she kept quiet like she never saw anything. She wasn't just an ordinary human, she was much more, but I was too jealous to see that." I had to interrupt her there. She was jealous of _me_?

"You were jealous of her? Why? She was just a human."

"I will come to that part later. Anyway, they didn't spoke for five or six weeks. Edward ignored her as much as he could, but we all could see that it was killing him to stay away from her. He would run every night to Seattle, than back again, just to keep himself busy. She was his soul mate, but at that time, he didn't believe that.

But as the spring dance neared, many guys were interested in Bella, and they tried to ask her out on the dance, even if it was a girl-choice dance. And as Edward was in love with our Bella, he of course became jealous. He didn't want her to go out with any other guy except him. But, thankfully, Bella didn't accept any of the offers to go to the dance, saying as she had to go to Seattle that weekend.

That day was the first time again that they spoke again, even if it wasn't a pleasant conversation. She was sure that Edward was regretting saving from that van, and that that was the reason why he ignored her. Of course Edward didn't regret it, he thought it was the best thing he done since she came to the town. That night, he didn't go to Seattle as we thought he would, instead he went to her house. She was fast asleep as he broke in trough the window. He stayed the whole night in her room watching her sleep. At one point she said his name, at first he thought she catch him watching her, but when she repeated it, Edward found out she was sleep talking. At that point he knew he couldn't ignore her anymore, he loved her.

The next day he tried to talk with her, but she was still a little angry because of the little fight they had. Edward asked if she wanted to go with him to Seattle the day when the dance was. She accepted of course. That day they sat together during lunch. She knew that Edward wasn't human and she was trying to find out what we are. It was Thursday, and until the next Wednesday it was sunny, so we couldn't go to school.

The next Tuesday was still sunny, and we didn't go to school again, but Bella and her friends decided to make a trip to Port Angeles. Edward, of course, followed them, to make sure Bella is safe.

At one point, Edward didn't know where Bella was, she wasn't with her friends. She was alone in an unknown town. As Edward can read minds, he heard thought's of four men's who trapped Bella in a lonely ally."

Rose and I shivered at the same time. Me, because of the memory, but why did shy shivered? It was so strange to hear mines and Edwards love story coming from some others person's mouth. And how did she know all these details?

"Edward went mad. Thank God he came at the right time and saved Bella. When he took Bella to the restaurant were her friends were, they saw her friends walking out of the restaurant. Edward didn't want to leave Bella's side, so he took her out to dinner. At the way back, Bella guessed what we are. She said she heard a story about us being vampires at La Push that weekend. From there on, she and Edward were friends, and hung as much as possible during school.

The Saturday they had to go to Seattle, Edward took her to a meadow, because it was sunny and he couldn't be seen by the humans, except Bella, who knew what he was.

They spent that day together, and at the end of the day they kissed. The next morning they said '_I love you'_ to each other.

From there on it all began.

There were some complications with other vampires and she ended in hospital. But, it's a different story; I will tell you when the time comes.

Anyway, they fall in love; I think in March, they were together the whole summer. Never leaving each others side. Edward loved her more than anything; she was his sun, his air, his heart and his soul.

Without her he is nothing.

Esme and Carlise thought of her as a loving daughter.

Emmett thought of her as his little sister, he adored her.

Jasper was always quiet around her and distant, but he also thought of her as a sister he never had.

Alice loved her like a sister and a best friend; she would give her life for her, like all of them would.

I was slightly jealous of that, you know.

I was with them for years before she came, and she was just few months there, but they adored her more than me. But it wasn't the main reason why I disliked her.

I disliked her because of her choice.

She wanted to become a vampire; she didn't care about her human life. She didn't want to have kids or grow old with her husband. She wanted it all to throw away. But I would give _everything _just so I could have children, to grow old with my husband and watch our grandchildren play. What would I give for that.

She had the possibility, but she chose to throw it away. And it made me angry, too.

But, later, after few years I finally understood her. She loved Edward so much she wanted to give up her human life to live with him forever. But, sadly, I understood that a little too late.

Her eighteen birthday came, and Alice being Alice, she throws a little party for Bella and our family. The party begun very well, until it came to open the presents.

She had a little paper cut.

Just one little drop of her blood and hell broke down.

Jasper didn't have the control he has now, and when he smelled the blood, he didn't think, he just followed his instincts. Thank God, Edward showed Bella out of the way, but he threw her into a glass table, and she started to bleed more and more.

Me and Emmett helped Jasper to get out of there.

When Edward came home that night after he took Bella home, he said that we are moving again.

Everyone except me tried to talk him out of that, saying he is over-reacting like usually, but he wouldn't have it, he said we had to move. We moved away the same night, everyone except Edward. He didn't allow us to say goodbye to her, thinking a clean break would be better. He and Alice argued for hours, but eventual he won.

Everyone was so sad leaving her, everyone loved her so much.

It felt like we lost a close member of our family, and we did.

After a few days Edward left her too.

He didn't come to us, he went somewhere in South America and hid. He was in pure agony without his Bella. There is a saying that we, vampires, are dead. But after seeing Edward, I know that we're not dead. Because a dead man can't emotionally die all over and over again.

After five or six months we heard of Bella's disappearance. We tried to call Edward and tell him that, but he wouldn't to pick up his phone. After more than hundred phone calls, he finally answered.

When he heard that his Bella disappeared, he went crazy. He searched every country, every city, and every town in hope to find her. He searched for 28 years.

After some time he lost hope. He came home to tell us that he didn't find her.

I can't describe how we felt.

It was like someone took all our happiness and hope.

It felt like you have the worst pain ever, and you think you'll die every moment, but you never die, you keep living.

Alice would keep a close eye on Edward, he tried more times to go to the Volturi and get himself killed, but thankfully we would always stop him.

Since we lost our Bella, everyone changed.

I became a lot friendlier and nicer, it opened my eyes. I found out that you have to live every moment you have, because you'll never know when the end comes. And when it comes, you'll regret things you've done.

Emmett became a lot more serous, he didn't joke around like before, he just kept quiet and he would sometimes sit by the window and just stare in nothing. It's not the Emmett I once knew.

Jasper became more protective of everyone. He blamed himself for leaving Bella. For losing a loving sister. He always has to know where we are, so that something doesn't happen to us. He doesn't trust anyone aside from our family, so don't be surprised when Jasper says something bad to you; he just wants to protect us.

Esme was really bad at the beginning, but when she saw she was losing her family, she putted herself together again. She would smile again and do things just to keep her family together, but you could see that deep down she was suffering really badly.

Carlise become really distant from everyone. He would stay all day in his office or he would work as much as possible. He couldn't bear the atmosphere in the house.

Edward, he was the worst. He stayed in his room locked all the time. He didn't come out of it. He came just when Japer and Emmett dragged him out hunting, or like today, when a new vampire came into our family. He was hurting so much you can't even imagine. His eyes are dead; you won't see anything in them, not even one emotion. His voice is monotone and dead. His soul his empty and his heart is broken in billion little pieces.

But we all hope he will get better.

Some of us are doing better now, but some of us not." She ended the story with a sad voice.

We sat there in silence for a while.

Finally I understood everything.

And the most important thing I heard today is that they still loved me.

Edward loved me. I couldn't believe it.

After all this time, he still loved me.

I was so happy I could hug everyone to death.

They still loved me.

They thought of me as family.

I couldn't believe it.

_But they think you're dead. They think you don't exist anymore. _A little voice whispered in my head.

I will do everything in my power to bring life back in this family. I _will _make them happy again. Even if it's the end of me.

But then I remembered something I wanted to ask Rosaile.

"How do you know all of this?"

"On the 30th anniversary since Bella disappeared, Edward had a really bad breakdown. We tried to calm him down, but out of nowhere he started to tell us their love story. We thought it was his way to easy the pain, to talk about her. It was then we truly realized how much he loved Bella."

"Does he still love her?" I had to hear it from her.

"Of course, what do you think? They are sole mates; they can't stop loving each other."

"So, when I asked Alice if she wanted to come with us shopping she denied it because it remembered her of Bella?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yeah. And when you mentioned the make over, she flipped. It was their _thing_. Even if Bella didn't like the make over's, Alice would make her sit on her stool and play Barbie-Bella for hours." She let out a little laugh. "But after we left Bella, Alice simple stopped caring about her looks. She even stopped going shopping, saying what's the point if it doesn't make you happy anymore."

"I know we met just few hours ago, Rosaile, but I promise you, I will do everything to make everyone happy again. I promise you that." I looked her straight in the eyes while I was saying that.

"Why would you do that? I mean, it would be great if your promise came true, but what are we to you? Just some strangers you met today." She asked confused.

"Rosaile, I can't answer that question, because I don't know the answer myself." I lied. I will do it because I love you guys. "But I have heard your story now, and I can't just leave you behind without even trying to bring happiness to your lives again."

"Thank you. Thank you for even wanting to help us."

"It's the least I can do."

"Aren't you afraid of us? I mean, we are a large coven you don't know, yet you trust us so soon."

I smiled at that. "No, I'm not afraid. Even if you all were dangerous, you couldn't hurt me, because of my powers."

She laughed a little. "Yeah, I forgot about your powers. How comes that your not using them?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to use them; I want to be normal as much as possible. But my shield is always up. So, Rosaile, are we going shopping or are we going to stay here all day?" I asked.

"Please call me Rose, Rosaile is to formal." I nodded. "And yes, we are going shopping."

With that we walked back to the car and went to Port Angeles.

After 8 hours shopping we still didn't buy everything we needed. We made numerous trips to the car and back again. The car was full of bags; thankfully Alice didn't come with us, because we wouldn't know where to put the bags anymore.

Shopping with Rose was really funny; she didn't push like Alice did.

We had 10 minutes until the mall closed, so we hurried a little.

We were near the exit, ready to leave, when I noticed a drugstore.

"Oh, wait Rose. I have to go in there too."

"Why? The mall will close soon."

"I have to buy myself a shampoo." I said entering the drugstore.

"Don't you have in the bathroom one?" she asked confused.

"Yes I have, but I have my own shampoo that I use for years now." I said as I found my strawberry shampoo and took three of them to buy.

"Oh, please don't buy that one." I heard Rosaile saying. I turned and looked at her, but she was looking at the shampoos in my hand.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Because… because, when Edward smells that scent again he will go mad."

"Why would he go mad because of how my hair smells?" I asked even more confused.

She sighed. "Because Bella used the same shampoo and Edward loved the way her hair smelled. It would just bring bad memories back. I didn't even know they produce that shampoo still, even 63 years later." She kept rambling, but I didn't pay attention, I was thinking about what she just said.

"_Marie!" _Rose's voice put me out my thoughts.

"What?"

"God, I was calling you like five times, but you didn't even hear me."

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something." I said as I put my favorite shampoo back at its place, and took the raspberry shampoo.

"Will this be ok?" I asked as I held the shampoo in the air so she could see.

"I think it will." She smiled.

"Ok then." I said and went to pay for that.

It took us 20 minutes until we were home again.

_Home. _

It was the only description I had for that house, because I really felt like home there.

It _was_ my home.

As Rose parked the car in the garage, I went to take the bags out of the trunk, but she stopped me.

"Marie, leave that there. Jasper, Emmett!" she called them. In less then a second they were in front of us.

"Rosie." Emmett greeted Rosaile while kissing her on the cheek.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Jasper said while eyeing me carefully. I felt a little uncomfortably under his gaze. I made sure my shield was up so he can't feel my emotions.

"Oh, Jasper shut up and take the bags in Marie's room. You too, Emmett." Rosaile said with a

strict voice.

"Come here, Marie, we're going inside, let the boys do their jobs."

"But, we could help them." I said.

"Yeah, Rose, you could help us." We heard Emmett say. Rosaile just glared at him.

"No, we're going inside." She said and walked inside, I had no other choice than follow her.

"Hello, Esme." I greeted her when I saw her in the living room watching television.

"Oh, hello dear, did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you." I smiled at her while sitting next to her.

"That's nice to hear. Everyone is going hunting now, we were just waiting for you and Rose to come home. Will you join us?" she asked me.

"No, thank you, I hunted last night, I'm still full." I smiled at her.

"Ok, then. If you need us, just call us. I wrote our numbers on a paper, you'll find it in the kitchen." I nodded.

"Alice, are you coming?" Esme asked.

We watched as Alice quietly came down and out of the door, she didn't even turn to look at me, alone to greet me. Esme just smiled at me and said a quick bye.

"Well, I see you in few hours." Rosaile said and hugged me.

"See ya." I said, and she was gone. I was alone in the house now.

I decided to go to my room and put all the things at their place. With my vampire speed, it took me less than10 minutes. I went down in the kitchen and saved the numbers Esme wrote for me in my phone.

I was once again bored, so I went to the living room. I looked around a little, and saw a door that was open, but just a little.

My cursory won and I begun walking to the door, as I opened the door, my breath stopped.

In there was the most beautiful white piano I've ever seen. Behind the piano was a wall made of glass, and from here you could see the river and the forest. It was a beautiful room.

As I went with my fingertips along the smooth surface of this beautiful piano, I suddenly got the urge to play the piano again. I didn't play for 3 years now.

I sat down on the bench deciding what song I should play.

I decided for Maybe Tomorrow, I wrote it in my first year as a vampire.

_**Maybe Tomorrow, Westlife **_

**(A/N/ Listen to the song if you can****, it would better to listen and read. **** Just imagine that a female is singing that)**

_Can't believe it's over_  
><em>That you're leaving<em>  
><em>Weren't we meant to be?<em>

_Should've sensed the danger_  
><em>Read the warnings<em>  
><em>Right there in front of me<em>

_Just stop_  
><em>Lets start it over<em>  
><em>Couldn't I get one more try?<em>

_Maybe tomorrow you'll say that you're mine_  
><em>You'll realize, I could change<em>  
><em>I'm gonna show you I'm in it for life<em>  
><em>I'll get you back someday<em>  
><em>Maybe tomorrow<em>

_I forgot to be there_  
><em>I was selfish<em>  
><em>I can see that now<em>

_I should've got to known you_  
><em>Should've held you<em>  
><em>When your tears fell down<em>

_Just stop_  
><em>Don't make me beg you<em>  
><em>Tell me that you'll stay the night<em>

_Maybe tomorrow you'll say that you're mine_  
><em>You'll realize, I could change<em>  
><em>I'm gonna show you I'm in it for life<em>  
><em>I'll get you back someday<em>  
><em>I will find a way<em>

_Wait a minute_  
><em>Just hear me out<em>  
><em>This time I promise, I'll put you first<em>

_Turn around now_  
><em>Your heart can't let you walk away<em>  
><em>I'll do what it takes<em>

_Maybe tomorrow you'll say that you're mine_  
><em>You'll realize (realize), I could change (I can change)<em>  
><em>I'm gonna show you I'm in it for life<em>  
><em>I'll get you back someday<em>  
><em>Maybe tomorrow<em>

_There's so much I wanna say now_  
><em>I just wanna make a life with you (don't walk away)<em>  
><em>There's so much I wanna do now<em>  
><em>I just wanna make love to you<em>

_Maybe tomorrow_  
><em>Maybe tomorrow…<em>

I ended with a sad voice.

When I wrote this song, it held so many emotions, and every time I sing it, I realize how much I miss him.

"You have a beautiful voice." I heard someone whisper from the door.

I froze.

I thought I was alone, I never sing in front anyone.

"I thought you've gone hunting." I said with quiet voice barley moving my lips.

**Hi guys **

**I know I promised I will update as soon as possible, but I was really busy and I could find the time. School ends at 4 pm, and I need an hour and half until I come home. And then I have training at 7 pm and it ends at 9 pm. whenever I have a little time left I write the chapter, but it takes about a week to finish it. :/ **

**I'm sorry. I will **_**try **_**and update once a week at least.**

**I know I don't deserve it, but I would like a review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**SUMMARY **

What if the wolfs were a little to late and Bella got changed into a vampire. Now 63 years later she comes to the Cullens home, but they don't recognize her and she doesn't say anything and intruduce herself as Marie. What will happen? What will Eddie do?

**DISCLAIMER: I do no own Twilight**

_Previous _

…

_**Maybe tomorrow  
>Maybe tomorrow…<strong>_

_I ended with a sad voice. _

_When I wrote this song, it held so many emotions, and every time I sing it, I realize how much I miss him._

"_You have a beautiful voice." I heard someone whisper from the door._

_I froze._

_I thought I was alone, I never sing in front anyone._

"_I thought you've gone hunting." I said with quiet voice__barley moving my lips._

"You thought wrong." He answered.

I didn't turn around to face him.

"Why didn't you go?" I asked quietly.

"I don't go hunting with my family anymore. And beside, I don't trust you enough to let you alone here." He said as he sat beside me on the bench.

I gasped at the sudden movement beside me. I saw the corners of his lips move a little, like if they wanted to smile. Oh, how I wanted to kiss those lips again.

"You play the piano?" he asked after a while, his fingertips touching the keys lightly, creating a wonderful sound that filled the room.

"Yeah, a little."

"Who taught you?"

I wanted to answer_ you_, but I knew couldn't.

"I taught myself."

He looked at me. "Really?"

"Well, not exactly. When I was still human, someone I really loved used to play and I watched him while he played. When he disappeared I wanted to hear the songs he used to play for me again, so I taught myself to play the piano."

We sat in the silence for a while.

"So what's your love story?" he asked.

I turned to look at him. "Excuse me?"

"You know mine; it's fair if I know yours." He said without even looking at me.

"How do you know I know yours?" I asked, afraid if he gets mad.

"I heard Rosaile thinking about it." He shrugged.

"You're not mad?"

"Well, I was at first. I mean, we don't even know you for 24 hours, and not to mention that you're the princess of the Volturi."

"It doesn't matter if I'm the princess of Volturi! I'm still me!"

"And who are you?" he asked angry while glaring at me.

"I… I'm –" I stuttered beacuse of the look he was gaving me.

"Exactly! You're nobody! You're just a lonely vampire that thinks she can do whatever she wants because she's the princess of the fucking Volturi! Well let me tell you something! I don't trust you and I don't care who the hell you are, but I promise you I will watch every step you make, and just one wrong step and you're dead!" he yelled with fire in his eyes.

I watched him with wide eyes as he stormed trough the door and to his room.

Every word he spoke was as he stabled me in the chest with the sharpest knife.

I sat there for what seemed hours long, while repeating the sentences he said to me.

It hurt so much, mostly because it came from the person I gave my heart to. Why did he have to be so mean? Why did it have hurt so much? I bet if someone else told me that I wouldn't even give it a second thought, but hearing it coming from his mouth it crushed me.

I looked at the piano again. I wanted to play again, but I couldn't. I couldn't play while knowing that he's upstairs listening.

I stood up and went up the stairs slowly. I stood in front my door and looked over my shoulder to his room. I didn't hear a thing, but I knew he was in there.

I walked into my room and looked around. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I should tell them I was Bella, and not Marie.

But it's too late for that now.

I have to play my role till the end of the show. But when will be the end?

I sighed and went to lie on my bed. It was so soft.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I escaped for a little while, no one will ever notice.

-:-:-:-:-

"Marie? Marie! Please open your eyes! Come on, it's not funny! Marie!" I heard a distend voice shouting. Who the hell is Marie?

"Marie! Open your eyes! Please! Carlise, Emmett, everyone! Come quickly!" I heard a female voice shout.

"What is it Rose?" a different, male voce asked.

"She isn't responding! I came here and though she's just lying here, but when I started to call her, she didn't response."

I had enough, how can someone sleep when they are so loud?

I opened my eyes to see Rosaile, Carlise, Emmett, Jasper and Edward in my room.

"Who didn't response?" I asked

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Oh, thank God, Marie!" Rosaile said as she hugged me tight.

"Umm.. I don't want to be rude, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, Rosaile called us when you didn't response. What is going on, Marie?" Carlise asked me suspiciously.

I laughed. "Oh, I was sleeping. You shouldn't worry."

"You... were... sleeping?"

"That's impossible!" Emmett said.

"No, it's not. Well, not if you're me. You remember I said I have many powers, well I have human possibilities too."

"Like what?"

"Like sleeping, eating, crying, dreaming, blushing… I even got my period few times." I said blushing, proving my point.

I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye and he had this weird look in his eyes while he was watching me, like he hated the fact I can blush.

"Really? Hahaha... I can't believe this! Hahaha!" I looked at Emmett and he was holding his stomach while laughing.

"This isn't funny." I said

"Of course not." He said while straitening out. He looked at me again and began to laugh loudly again.

I looked at the others and saw that everyone is trying to hold their smile back except Edward and Jasper, who carefully watched me, as if I will make a wrong move now and kill them all. As if.

"Emmett, enough!" Jasper said with a tone that made your blood cold.

Emmett stopped laughing the second the words left Jaspers mouth.

"Can I have a word with Marie, please?" he asked the others while looking straight in my eyes.

"All right. I'll see you later, Marie." Rosaile said as she walked out of my room. The others followed without saying anything.

When the doors closed I turned to look at Jasper.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked while sitting properly on my bed.

"Yes."

**I am so sorry! I know I told you guys I will update soon, but I went on Germany and Hungary for a month, and we had to move to an other house last month, and not to mention school and training, and I really didn't have the time to sit down and write, or even catch my breath. I know there is no excuse for that, but I'm really sorry. I will try to update soon, and I will try to keep my promise this time ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6.  
><em>

**Summary:**

** What if the wolfs were a little to late and Bella got changed into a vampire. Now 63 years later she comes to the Cullens home, but they don't recognize her and she doesn't say anything and introduce herself as Marie. What will happen? What will Edward do now? Will he fall for 'Marie' or will he remain to Bella?**

**:)  
><strong>

**I don't own anything, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. :)  
><strong>

_Previous  
><em>

_I looked at the others and saw that everyone is trying to hold their smile back except Edward and Jasper, who carefully watched me, as if I will make a wrong move now and kill them all. As if._

_"Emmett, enough!" Jasper said with a tone that made your blood cold._

_Emmett stopped laughing the second the words left Jaspers mouth._

_"Can I have a word with Marie, please?" he asked the others while looking straight in my eyes._

_"All right. I'll see you later, Marie." Rosaile said as she walked out of my room. The others followed without saying anything._

_When the doors closed I turned to look at Jasper._

_"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked while sitting properly on my bed._

_"Yes."_

I watched him while waiting for him to start talking.

He stared at me for a long time and then, finally, he started talking.

"You said that you have many powers, right?"

"Yeah." What is he getting at?!

"Do you have some power so you could make our conversation private, so that the others don't hear what we're talking about?"

I wonder why he wants to keep this conversation private.

"Yeah, I do have a shield. Wait a moment." I closed my eyes and concentrated on my shield. I put Jasper under my shield, so none could hear us, but the down side was that he now could read my emotions. I opened my eyes again and looked at him.

"Nobody can hear us now; I put you under my shield."

He looked me skeptical.

"Alice? Carlisle?" Silence.

"They can't hear us." I said confused.

"I had to check."

"You don't believe me." I said as a statement.

"Not a word." He said looking me with hard eyes.

I can't make myself but feel hurt by his words. He's my brother after all! But I guess I understand him, he doesn't know who I am.

"What did you want from me?"

"What are your intentions with my family?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here?" he said.

"I'm here because I needed a new place to live."

"And you chose Forks to be your new place?" Jasper said louder.

"I didn't know you would be here!" I said in the same tone.

"Yeah, right. With all your powers you didn't know that a large coven of vampires lived where you were going to move?!" He was all but yelling at me.

"No" I lied. "You already know that I'm not using my powers always. Why is it so hard to believe me?!"

"Because you are the princess of the freaking Volturi!" He yelled.

I jumped off the bed and stood up in front of him. He was suprised at the sudden closeness, but tried to cover it up.

"It doesn't matter if I'm the princess of the Volturi, I'm still me!" I said the same sentence I said to Edward. "I don't feel like a princess, I don't even feel like I belong to the Volturi! I just lived with them for a while like Carlisle, yet he doesn't belong to the Volturi. I'm like him, I don't belong to them."

"But you're the princess! There is a difference!"

"It's just a damn title! I didn't choose to be a princess. They just wanted to make me feel like belong somewhere! They wanted to show me how much I mean to them."

"Yet they made you their princess!"

"Arghhhh!" I screamed in frustration.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and went to my desk and took my phone.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see. If you don't believe me I will prove it to you." I said while dialing the number and putting it on speakers after I pressed the 'call' button.

"Wow, I didn't expect a phone call so soon from you. Everything ok by you, B-"

I cut her off before she could say my name.

"Hey, Jane." I saw Jasper stiffen hearing her name. "You could say everything is alright by me. But I wish to speak with Aro, is he available?" I asked while staring at Jasper and him staring right back at me.

"Umm, I think so. Wait a minute." I could hear in distance as she asks Demetri to check if Aro is free to talk to me.

"Demetri went to check if he can speak with you right now. Why, what's wrong?"Jane asked.

"Oh, nothing serious. Just a friend of mine doesn't believe me something so I decided I should prove it to him by Aro confirming my statement."

"Oh. Who is he?" Jane asked.

"Jasper Cullen. I'm staying with them until I'm in Forks." I begged that she would catch up and pretend that she doesn't know that the Cullens are in Forks.

"The Cullens live in Forks now?" Jane asked. I was very thankful in that moment that she was so smart and catch up so easily. One problem is still there; she doesn't know that they don't know that I'm Bella. I just hope she doesn't say my name.

"Yeah, I found them accidentally while I was searching for a house." I lied. I just hope that Jasper doesn't catch up on my lie because of my emotions. I try to control them but I might slip at one moment.

"Oh. That's nice. At least you have company."

"Yeah."

"Wait! Did you say that you're staying with them?! Like; living with them?!" Jane asked in surprised voice.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I... Umm… oh, look, there is Demetri!" I heard his voice in the background but I couldn't tell what he was saying.

"Jane?"

"Aro is free to take your call now. I will give him the phone."

"Ok, thank you, Jane. Nice talking to you."

"You, too. Call more often so we can talk and gossip a little more." I heard her giggling in the background.

"Will do, Jane." I laughed myself.

"Well, I'm in front the throne room. I hope I see you soon."

"Me, too, Jane."

I looked at Jasper again; he was quite throughout the whole conversation. He was studying my every word and I could tell by the way he was standing that he was tense.

"To what should I thank for this wonderful call, my dear one?" I heard Aro say.

"Hello, Aro. How are you?" I asked polite.

"I'm great, my dear. But I would guess that you didn't call just to ask how was I doing?"

I laughed "Of course not! I wanted to ask how Marcus and Caius are doing as well." I joked.

I heard Jasper sigh because he was getting inpatient. I just glared at him.

"They are fine as well. Now, why did you call, honey? Is everything alright? I heard someone sighing; you're not alone, are you?"

"No, I'm not alone. Jasper Cullen is with me, I'm staying with the Cullens while I'm here. And you're on speakers right now. And, no, I'm not in any kind of trouble."

"Well, hello to you Jasper. I didn't get the chance to meet you in person yet, but I hope that it will change soon."

"It's my pleasure to speak with you, your majesty. And, no, we didn't had the chance to meet in person just yet, but I will make sure that I make a visit the next time I visit Italy." He said while glaring at me, obviously he didn't like that he had to make a promise to visit the Volturi soon.

I giggled at formally and at the glare he was giving me.

"Well, that's wonderful! I can't wait to meet you." Jaspers glare became stronger hearing that. I had to control myself to not burst out laughing.

"Aro, you were right, I didn't just call you to ask how you were doing. Jasper and I were_ talking _and I was trying to explain to him how I became a princess of the Volturi, and what I thought about that, but he wouldn't believe me, so I called you to tell him yourself. Please do, if you don't mind."

"Oh, that's why you called me. Well Mr. Cullen, I don't know what exactly she told you, but the last time I checked she didn't like the title of being a princess, that's why I don't call her 'princess', because she doesn't like it. I made her a princess because she is like a daughter to me and means so much not just to me, but the whole castle. She brought life back to us and I wanted to show her how I much I appreciate it by pronouncing her as the princess of Volturi, but obviously I didn't do it right."

"Aro, we were over this conversation a thousand times, I do appreciate it, but I just don't feel like a princess. Please, don't make us go over this conversation once more."

"Yeah, I know, I know. Alright. Well, Mr. Cullen I hope I cleared some things for You."

"Yes, You did very much. Thank you, your Majesty."

"You're very welcome."

"Yeah, thanks Aro. You helped me a lot."

"Oh, anytime. I love it when I can help you, Bella." The moment he said my name, both Jasper and I turned to stone and stared at each other.

Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!

He knew!

He knew the truth now. There is no way back anymore.

I HATE YOU AROOO!

SHIT!

"Bella?" Both Aro and Jasper said the same time. Aro for wondering why we stopped speaking all of sudden, and Jasper for not believing that it's me.

SHIT!

I was still frozen, but somehow I managed to move just my lips.

"Aro?"

"Yes, Bella?" Argh! Stop calling me Bella! It's bad enough!

"The next time I see you, I will kill you personally." I said in a monotone voice, still staring in Jaspers shocking face.

"What? Why? What did I do wron-… oh. Oh! Oh shit! They don't know who you are, right?!"

"Well, now they know." I said in a cold voice and hung up.

Great.

Jasper stared at me for another 5 minutes in shock not believing it's me.

"B-Bella?" he asked again.

"I guess you know now my secret." I said quietly, so quietly, that if wasn't a vampire, he wouldn't be able to hear it.

**AN – I'M ALIVEEEE! You wouldn't believe it. I really am sorry for you for waiting soooo long for an update, but I hope that it will change and that I would write much more often then before.**

**I hope you like the new chapter, if so, you're free to review ;)**

**Thank you all that are still with me even after this looong break I unintentionally took.**

**Alice Valentina Cullen**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Summary:**

**What if the wolfs were a little to late and Bella got changed into a vampire. Now 63 years later she comes to the Cullens home, but they don't recognize her and she doesn't say anything and introduce herself as Marie. What will happen? What will Edward do now? Will he fall for 'Marie' or will he remain to Bella?**

**:)**

**I don't own anything, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. :)**

_Previous_

_"Bella?" Both Aro and Jasper said the same time. Aro for wondering why we stopped speaking all of sudden, and Jasper for not believing that it's me._

_SHIT!_

_I was still frozen, but somehow I managed to move just my lips._

_"Aro?"_

_"Yes, Bella?" Argh! Stop calling me Bella! It's bad enough!_

_"The next time I see you, I will kill you personally." I said in a monotone voice, still staring in Jaspers shocking face._

_"What? Why? What did I do wron-… oh. Oh! Oh shit! They don't know who you are, right?!"_

_"Well, now they know." I said in a cold voice and hung up._

_Great._

_Jasper stared at me for another 5 minutes in shock not believing it's me._

_"B-Bella?" he asked again._

_"I guess you know now my secret." I said quietly, so quietly, that if wasn't a vampire, he wouldn't be able to hear._

He stared at me for another three minutes; I was getting tired from all the staring.

I guess he felt my emotions, because he started talking.

"You… I… umm... how… why? Oh my...! I... I mean… You!" he stuttered

"Shh. It's alright." I tried to calm him down a bit.

He seemed to come back to present again, because he started speaking normal again.

"No, it's not! Nothing is_ alright_! I mean – why?! Why didn't you tell us?" I could see so many emotions in his eyes. I decided I could as well as use the powers I have, I wanted to know how Jasper felt right now.

All the emotions came at me at once as a tsunami. It knocked my breath away and I had to take a deep breath to control myself.

All the emotions, they were too much to handle, they were so many! I wonder how Jasper is dealing with all this. I guess he has much more experience that I do. Much, much more.

I could feel relief, regret, shock, anger, love, disbelief, hurt, but most of all confusion. A lot of confusion.

I couldn't take it anymore; I shut all the emotions off again. I opened my eyes again and looked at Jasper. He was still waiting for my answer. I guess he didn't notice my little episode there.

I took a deep breath again and walked to the couch.

"You could as well as sit down as I tell you this." I said as I sat down at the white couch surrounded by many pillows and took one and hugged it as some kind of protection.

"I don't mind standing."

I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked again desperately.

"I – I thought you all hate me, and that you wouldn't even great me, let alone hear what I have to say, if I told you who I was. I thought that you wouldn't like me in your house. But, I came anyway. Not as Bella, but as Marie. I wanted to see you all again. Especially Edward. I missed you all so much. I wanted to find out if you really hate me. I love you all so much, with all my being and I couldn't live anymore in ignorance. I had to know how you really feel about me, but I thought I couldn't find out as_ Bella_, so I changed my appearance. I had a plan. If you all hated me, I would just disappear. None would ever hear from me again. But… but, if you liked me, even the tiniest bit, I would stay and reveal myself. No matter what the result would be like. But I just need to find a way how to, and I needed more time. I didn't want you to find out this way. " I said quietly, looking at the white carpet.

"You really thought that we wouldn't love you?! That you don't feel like a family to us?!" he said angry. I looked up and saw sadness, anger and betrayal in his eyes.

"You left me. You left me without even a goodbye, apart from Edward! What do you think how I felt? Everybody I loved left me! I thought it was because you all stopped loving me! That's what I've been told! What would you think if you were in _my_ place?!" I said; my heart and eyes crying.

Jasper was immediately at my side and hugged me. It was the first time Jasper hugged me; he didn't ever hug me while I was still a human. But I needed his hug right now, it felt right. I loved him. I loved him very much, even if we weren't the closest siblings in the world.

I let the tears fall while he hugged me, I sobbed in his chest, soaking his blue shirt with my venom tears. I wanted to stop crying, I didn't like to feel so weak. I wanted to turn off my power to stop crying, but I didn't have the strength.

I don't know how long we sat there hugging and crying, but at one point I stopped crying, but I didn't want to leave his hug. We sat in silence just hugging each other. I missed him so much.

"Words cannot even explain how sorry I am. I am so, so sorry, Bella. You don't know how much I regret everything that happened." I heard him whisper.

I moved a little, but still not leaving his hug, so I could see his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked truly confused.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them I couldn't see anything else but regret.

"I'm sorry I craved for your blood at your birthday party. I'm sorry I couldn't control myself. I'm sorry I tried to attack you. I'm sorry I'm the reason why we had to leave you. I'm sorry you and Edward had to break up because of my stupid mistake. I'm sorry I ruined your life. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for your every tear, I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I'm sorry for -"

"Stop! Just _stop_!" I yelled, cutting him off!

I couldn't believe this! He was blaming himself all these years! He thought it was his fault my life was a disaster.

"Nothing, _nothing_ is your fault! Understand?!" he stared opening his mouth, but I interrupted him again. "I repeat, nothing is you fault! You're a vampire and I was a human back then. You listened at you instinct. You couldn't do anything about it. I don't blame you. I never have. I won't forgive you, because there isn't anything to forgive. You have to understand that! I don't want hear anymore apologies from you, are we clear?" I said to him while looking at his eyes.

He hesitated. "But –"

"No _buts_! It isn't your fault and it never was!"

He stared at me for a while and then – finally – nodded.

"Thank you."

He gave me a weak smile.

"I'm just so happy that you're really here. That you're alive, here with us. I can't describe my happiness."

"I think I know what you're feeling." I said.

"Jasper… I need to ask you for a favor." I said in a quiet voice.

"Anything."

"Could you not tell them? I want this to be our secret. Please."

"But why? When are you going to tell them then?"

"I don't know yet, I don't think it will be soon. But please, don't tell anyone."

"I can't keep it a secret, Bella. Edward will read my mind and Alice will notice that something is off."

"None will notice! I will make a shield around these thoughts, so that Edward won't hear anything when you're thinking about me."

"I don't like it, Bella." He said while shaking his head.

"Please, for me!"

He took a deep breath. "Fine. I won't tell anyone."

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you!" I said, hugging him.

He hugged me back. "I missed you, Bella. _We_ missed you."

"I missed you, too, Jasper. All of you."

**A.N.**

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews, and for reading and supporting my story! it means a lot to me!**

**Please review and tell me what you think about the new chapter :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Summary:**

**What if the wolfs were a little to late and Bella got changed into a vampire. Now 63 years later she comes to the Cullens home, but they don't recognize her and she doesn't say anything and introduce herself as Marie. What will happen? What will Edward do now? Will he fall for 'Marie' or will he remain to Bella?**

**:)**

**I don't own anything, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. :)**

_Previous_

_"Jasper… I need to ask you for a favor." I said in a quiet voice._

_"Anything."_

_"Could you not tell them? I want this to be our secret. Please."_

_"But why? When are you going to tell them then?"_

_"I don't know yet, I don't think it will be soon. But please, don't tell anyone."_

_"I can't keep it a secret, Bella. Edward will read my mind and Alice will notice that something is off."_

_"None will notice! I will make a shield around these thoughts, so that Edward won't hear anything when you're thinking about me."_

_"I don't like it, Bella." He said while shaking his head._

_"Please, for me!"_

_He took a deep breath. "Fine. I won't tell anyone."_

_"Yes! Thank you! Thank you!" I said, hugging him._

_He hugged me back. "I missed you, Bella. We missed you."_

_"I missed you, too, Jasper. All of you."_

_-LTYEAYS-  
><em>

"There was a time when I didn't know where to go anymore. I wanted to see something new. To experience something new. I was tired from all the sightseeing, so I went to the South Pole. It was so cold that I, even being a vampire, could feel the cold." I shuddered at the memory. "Of course I became hungry, and the only living creatures were penguins. I'll just say this – after I tasted one I immediately jumped into the cold water and swam away to South America." I told him my little experience.

It was almost midnight, but Jasper and I were still in my room catching up and telling stories.

Jasper broke out laughing.

"I haven't ever heard that someone ate a penguin."

"Well, there is always a first time." I said laughing.

"You know I haven't laughed like this for a long time. I mean, were here all day and we're just laughing, without a worry. I can't remember when was the last time I laughed this much."

I looked down.

"You know… sometimes I just wished that this all didn't ever happen. That Edward and I have never met each other. It would be so much easier. Your family would be happy now and you would all live like you lived before you even met me. Neither of you would be sad now; you would still be the happy family. And I would be a dead human, with children and grandchildren crying at my grave. But then again, I couldn't imagine a life without Edward. I can't imagine myself marrying someone else, after I felt this love for Edward. I don't think I could ever love someone like I love Edward." I said looking down.

"No matter how much our family suffered because we lost you, we wouldn't ever wish not meeting you. You showed us what love means. You brought this family happiness when we met you. You made us believe that we are no monsters. You showed us that there is fate and happiness for everyone when you were with Edward. You taught Edward how to love. You showed him everything that we couldn't. No matter how much we hurt, there isn't anything that would make us wish that we never met you. You have to understand that Bella. You are a part of us." Jasper said while holding my face in his hands and looking me straight in the eyes. I couldn't help myself but let a few tears fall.

"Thank you, Jasper."

"No. Thank you, Bella." He said and hugged me. I laughed.

All of a sudden there was a loud knock at the door. Both Jasper and I jumped a little and looked at the door, then at each other. We started laughing again. We forgot at the others, they must be worried.

I stood up and walked to the door. I could tell it was Alice because of her scent.

I opened the door to see a worried Alice.

"Hey, Alice." I said with a smile.

"Hi. Is Jasper still here?" she asked.

"He is. Come on in." I stepped to the side, letting her in.

The moment she saw Jasper, she was in his lap kissing him.

"I missed you. I was worried, I couldn't see anything, and when Edward told me he couldn't hear anything I became worried. But the others said that I shouldn't interrupt you, that I should wait, but I couldn't wait anymore. I was scared for you." She whispered in his neck while hugging him.

I smiled slightly. They were so cute together. I rarely saw them in a romantic situation. They were the ones who kept their hands to themselves in front of others, unlike Emmett and Rosalie.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry, we were talking and time flew by. I'm sorry."

I saw Alice give Jasper a light nod.

"I think I should move my shield around us so the others don't get suspicious too." I said to them.

"Yeah, you could do that." Jasper said with a light chuckle.

I nodded and removed the shield around everyone but myself.

"Ali, I have to tell you something, and you have to believe me, alright?" Jasper said to Alice, looking her in the eyes, but not leaving her hug.

What is he going to tell her? He can't tell her who I am! No! He promised me! I don't want her to know just yet.

I used one of my favorite powers; I sent Jasper a message in his mind, which only he can hear. It's like Edwards power, but the difference is that I can send thoughts in someone mind and he can read them.

_Jas, please don't tell her! You promised me! I will tell her myself when the time comes!_

I saw Jasper become still when he heard my voice in his head. I guess he didn't expect that. He began opening his mouth.

_Oh, and before you say something, you can think about it, I have my mind-reading power on._ I thought to him.

_Umm… ok. I wasn't expecting this. Don't worry, B. I won't tell her._ I heard his confusing thoughts.

I felt relieved when I heard that.

"I've always believed you, Jasper. Why not now?" Alice asked.

He chuckled a little. "I know honey, and thank you for that." He kissed her on the lips. At first it was lightly and sweet, but then they deepened it and became more desperate.

I lifted my shield for him, so he could feel my discomfort.

He started laughing and looked me in the eyes.

"I guess there is no kissing in front B-Marie." He corrected himself when he saw my glare. "We're making her uncomfortable."

"Sorry, Marie. We didn't mean it." Alice said looking me in the eyes.

"It's alright." I said with a bright smile.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Alice asked, turning back to look at Jasper.

"I wanted you to know that you can trust Marie completely. I know that you think it's a bit early to completely trust her, knowing her just two days, but she showed me something that buys my trust. And I want you all, including our entire family, to completely trust her. There is no bad thing about her. Not one. Trust me, I know it."

I could bet that my face would hurt if I smiled this hard when I was still a human. His words made me smile so hard and I couldn't do anything about it. I _wouldn't_ do anything about it.

"But… but what if she used some of her powers on you so you believed her?" Alice whispered so quietly, that I had trouble hearing it.

"She didn't, Ali. Trust me." I watched them staring in each others eyes for a few minutes.

Then,_ finally_, Alice nodded.

"I trust you." And she turned to look at me.

"I guess you have my trust now as well. You already have Carlisle's and Esme's, and Rosalie's too. If Rosalie trusts you, Emmett does too. But I don't think you will gain Edward's trust. At least not soon. Don't make us regret trusting you. " She warned me.

"Of course I won't. I promise you. Thank you." I smiled to her.

She's right. I have everyone's trust, but the person who I care the most. I guess I have to work on that a bit harder. I just don't know how.

"Well, since you're staying with us, you could as well go with us to school." Jasper suggested.

I remembered the vision I got when I was running to Forks, the fight between Rose and Edward. Edward didn't want to go school again, and I'm pretty sure that's because it remembers him of our love. But, I don't want to go to the school without Edward there.

"Is everyone going?" I asked.

"Everyone except Edward. We couldn't get him to go with us." Jasper answered me.

"Maybe I could talk to him."

Alice shrugged. "You might try, but I don't think it will work."

"Well, a try doesn't hurt. We enrolled him in the school anyway." Jasper said.

"When are we going to start school?" I asked.

"The rest of us already started school two months ago."

I nodded. I have to think about a way to get Edward to school. It might be more difficult than I thought it would be. Then I had a idea.

"When was the last time Edward went hunting?" I asked them.

"I think it was six weeks ago. But it was a very quick hunt." Alice answered me.

"It's over a month! How does he endure that?"

They both shrugged.

I turned around and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" I heard Jasper ask.

"I'm taking your brother to hunt." I answered.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

I'm sure I'll need it.

Just as I was walking out of the door, I paused and turned to look at Alice.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for giving me a chance. I won't let you down. Any of you. And I think we're going to be great friends." I smiled at her.

She gave me a tight smile.

I walked along the long hallway and I stood in front Edwards door.

This would be the first time I saw Edwards room after 63 years. I don't feel prepared to see it again, but if you ask me, I don't think I would ever be prepared for seeing his room again.

I took a deep breath and knocked on his doors.

I held my breath till I heard his voice.

"Come in."

I slowly turned the handle and stepped in a universe made of memories.

**AN.**

**I am soooo sorry, I'm late with the update, I know, but I had good reasons. Last weekend a friend came to visit me from Vienna and she was all weekend here and I just wanted to spend all my free time with her. And the weekend before, my best friend celebrated her 18. Birthday, and there was a big party in her house. All I can say is that I didn't come home that weekend, I just had a sleepover at her house and at Monday we went to school together.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked your new chapter; the next one is again about our dear Edward and Bella.**

**Please review!**

**P.S. thank you for reading and for your support, it really means a lot to me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Summary:**

**63 years went by since Bella last saw the Cullen's. Without their knowledge Bella became a vampire. Now she pays them a little visit, but the Cullen's don't recognize her and she doesn't say anything and introduce herself as Marie. What will happen? What will Edward do? Can Bella as Marie make Edward fall for her, or will he be faithful to his true love (Bella)?**

**:)**

**I don't own anything, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. :)**

_Previous_

_"Where are you going?" I heard Jasper ask._

_"I'm taking your brother to hunt." I answered._

_"Good luck."_

_"Thanks."_

_I'm sure I'll need it._

_Just as I was walking out of the door, I paused and turned to look at Alice._

_"Alice?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thank you for giving me a chance. I won't let you down. Any of you. And I think we're going to be great friends." I smiled at her._

_She gave me a tight smile._

_I walked along the long hallway and I stood in front Edwards door._

_This would be the first time I saw Edwards room after 63 years. I don't feel prepared to see it again, but if you ask me, I don't think I would ever be prepared for seeing his room again._

_I took a deep breath and knocked on his doors._

_I held my breath till I heard his voice._

_"Come in."_

_I slowly turned the handle and stepped in a universe made of memories._

As I stepped into his room, my eyes began to wander around.

I looked at all the things in his room. Nothing has changed. Not one single thing.

The entire western part of his room was still covered with shelves and shelves of CD's. I always thought that his room was better stocked than a music store. In the corner was still the old worthy music system. And at the opposite side was the black leather couch, which contained so many wonderful memories of our time together, as this whole room did. The floor was covered with athethick golden carpet, and on the walls hung the same old heavy fabric a slightly darker shade than the carpet was. Absolutely nothing has changed. Each book, each CD, was on its place.

But what shocked me the most, were the pictures of Edward and me, next to the black couch on which he currently was lying with his eyes closed.

In the pictures we looked happy and in love. Looking at the pictures, I realized how much more I missed our times together now that I'm near him actually.

I missed the feeling I would get when I would touch him,

I missed the butterflies I would feel when he smiled at me,

And I missed the feeling of his lips touching mine.

I missed him.

I missed _us_.

Thinking about him, my heart started to hurt like it always did at the thought of him.

I was thinking that if I would be near him I wouldn't feel this pain anymore, but I was wrong. I would feel this pain as long as we are not together. As long as I don't feel his lips pressed against mine, and as long as I don't hear him say that he still wants me and loves me.

I looked at his face for the first time since I entered this room. His eyes were closed, the rings underneath them deep purple. His expression was very peaceful, like he was dreaming pleasant things. My lungs filled deep with his sweet scent. Now as a vampire I could smell his sweet scent much better than I could as a human.

His eyes opened and he looked at me.

His black-as-night eyes revealed nothing but emptiness. It was like he was dead. His eyes were empty and cold.

I had to restrain myself not to shudder from the coldness in his eyes.

He didn't asked me anything, he just raised an eyebrow.

"You don't seem surprised to you see me." I commented.

"You're the only one in this house whose thoughts I can't read. So I figured out it was you."

I nodded and walked over to the shelves with his CD's. I needed some more time to think of a way to get him to come with me hunting. I studied the CD's for a while until I came across a CD I was very familiar with.

I took it from the shelves and turned to him.

"You still listen to Debussy?" I asked while holding up the CD, so he could see it.

Suddenly he was in front of me and he took the CD from my hand and returned it to its place.

"Don't touch that." He said with his back facing me. I couldn't see his expression but I could tell by his tone that he was upset.

"Sorry."

"Why did you come here?" he asked.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday."

"Shouldn't I be the one apologizing?" he asked turning around to look at me.

His question shocked me. I thought he hated me and therefore he didn't feel the need to apologize for his words he said to me.

He saw my shocked expression and started speaking.

He always knew what I was feeling and he always could my read my expression by just one look. I'm kind of glad that he still can.

"I still have my manners, no matter what I think of you."

I couldn't help myself but ask. "Or did Esme say something about you being nice to me?"

His lips twitched as if they wanted to smile, but he restrained himself. It was like he didn't let himself to smile, like he was punishing himself with being unhappy.

"Kind of."

I laughed. "I knew it."

Even thought I laughed, I couldn't help myself but feel the pain in my chest at the knowing that he is just being a little nice to me because someone else told him to.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh on you, but… I meant it. At least the part where I told you I will be watching you."

"I sort of had the feeling that you wouldn't trust me easily."

He just nodded.

We stayed in an awkward silence for few minutes.

I couldn't take the silence anymore so I just asked the question.

"I was wondering if you would go hunting with me?" I asked while looking at the golden carped.

"I told you I don't go hunting." He answered in a cold voice.

"You told me you don't go hunting with your family."

"It's the same thing. Why don't you go with someone else?"

"Everyone went last night. And I see you didn't go hunting in a while, so I thought you would want to join me."

"I don't go hunting anymore." He told me again while walking to the couch to sit down.

"You could use a hunt once in a while."

"I don't want to go hunting with you." He said harshly.

I tried to not feel the pain at his tone. I reminded myself that he doesn't know me and he looks at me as a treat. As Marie, the Volturi princess.

"Please. You could look at it as a peace maker."

"You really think after one hunt with you I will trust you?"

"No, but I want to earn your trust. And a hunting trip seems like a good start."

He looked at me for a while.

"Why do you want me to trust you?"

"It just doesn't feel right living in a house in which someone hates me. If you don't want to trust me, then fine. But come with me so you could at least get to know me little more and see I don't mean any harm to you or your family."

"I could know that if you just let me in your mind. Why don't you lift your shield up so I could see what you're thinking about?"

"I will. But not now."

"Then when?!" I could hear it in Edwards voice that he is starting to get angry.

"When the right time comes. Don't worry; when the time comes you'll be the first one to know _everything_. I promise."

"I don't like it. I don't like you."

And the pain in my chest has return.

"I figured that much out." I said in a quiet voice as I looked at the floor.

There was silence for a few minutes. I tried to think of a new way to get him hunting with me, but I couldn't come up with anything.

"Wait for me in your room. I will get changed and then we'll go hunting. " I heard him say.

I looked up and started to smile wide. "Really?!"

"Yes, now go before I change my mind."

"Thank you!" I yelled as I ran through his door in my room.

As I entered my room I noticed it was empty. I half-expected for Jasper and Alice to be still here.

Oh, well.

I couldn't describe my happiness! Finally I get some alone time with Edward! Who knows, maybe this hunting trip will be more successful than I thought.

A knock brought me out of my daydreaming. That was quick.

I run to the door and opened it.

As I expected, Edward was standing there. He had a black t-shirt and simple jeans on. But he couldn't look more perfect.

"Are we going?" he asked in a bored tone. His tone annoyed me a little, but I knew better than say anything about it.

"Yes." I said as I walked to the stairs.

As we entered the living room, we saw Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmet watching TV.

When Rosalie heard us, she turned around and flashed me smile.

"Hey, Marie. Are you going somewhere?" she asked looking at us as we walked to the door.

"Yes, Marie and I are going hunting." Edward answered instead of me.

As soon as he said the words, everyone turned to look at him in shock.

"You are going hunting?" Emmett asked in shock.

Edward nodded and walked through the door.

I looked at Alice and she smiled at me like she was saying _Good job_.

I smiled at them. "Well, I'll see you guys later."

I walked outside to find Edward waiting for me.

"Where are we going?"

"Follow me." He said and took off running in the woods.

I quickly followed him.

We ran for what seemed hours long.

At one point I forgot why we were running. It seemed as two friends decided to have some fun and discover the forest.

When all of sudden Edward came to a stop. I didn't see it coming so I run a couple of yards before I came to a stop, too.

I turned to look at Edward. "Why did-"

"Shh!" he whispered and titled his head to the right side as he was listening to something.

I became quiet and listened too.

There, in the distance, we could hear two heartbeats. And by the sound of it, I would tell it were two grizzly bears.

We looked each other for a second.

"One for you, one for me." I said to Edward and took off in the direction where the sound was coming from.

As I first arrived, I could see that I was right. A couple of feet in front of me, totally unaware of their near future, two grizzly bears were playing with each other. One was a grown-up grizzly bear, and the other was just a baby. Probably mummy -bear and baby-bear.

I decided that I should give the bigger one – mummy-bear – to Edward. He was way hungrier than I was. I hunted two days ago, anyway. This whole hunting trip was all about Edward.

I heard Edwards footsteps coming fast, so I jumped on the baby-bear and I stuck my teeth into his neck. Hot and moist blood went down my throat. The heat of the blood spread down my whole body, heating even my fingertips and toes. It tasted so good.

I finished with my bear quickly. I stood up and threw the dead body in the distance. I smoothed my clothes a little. After years of practicing, I finally learned how to hunt without getting messed up.

I turned around and decided to watch Edward for a while.

Watching Edward while hunting was surprisingly a sensual experience. The flexible reflections were like an attack of a winding snake; his hands were so sure, so strong, so completely inescapable; his full lips were perfect as they gracefully spread across the glistening teeth. He was magnificent.

He was quick. He turned around and looked at me in surprise. His eyes returning slightly to his usual color – the wonderful honey gold color. But he needed more.

"You're finished?" he asked.

"Yeah, my bear wasn't as big as yours."

"I noticed that. Why didn't you take the bigger one? You could choose. You were the first one here."

"I figured that you needed it more than I did."

He nodded. "Thank you."

I just smiled. "Why don't we go hunt some more?" I asked.

"That's not a bad idea." He said and took off running.

After few more hours we were finally full. Well, he was. I was full after the first grizzly bear.

I took down on more deer, and Edward found one more grizzly bear and four deer's.

As we were hunting, we passed a cliff with a wonderful view. Below the cliff was the forest. The reddish brown leaves turned into a sea full of beautiful colors. And behind forest, the hills which were lit by sun rays created a beautiful picture.

Both Edward and I decided to enjoy the view a little once we were finished with the hunting.

As we walked to the cliff in human pace, I imaged what would it be like if we were together. I would hold his hand while walking. We would spend the whole night just enjoying the view of the cliff and just enjoying the time we spend together.

Suddenly a vision brought me out of my daydreaming.

_Edward and I were at bottom of a cliff, with our backs pressed against the cliff, while eight werewolves surrounded us, with their teeth showing and them growling at us, ready to take us down._

I froze at the vision.

Edward noticed my sudden mood change.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. I looked at him with panicked eyes.

"No! RUN!" I yelled, grabbing his hand and starting to run. I tried to ignore the feeling that passed trough me as we touched, and tried to think of a way how to save us.

"What? Why? What is going on?" he asked while running with me.

I turned left and then right again. I could hear them. I could hear them running and trying to find us. It was too late. They already smelled us.

I could buy us some time with running around, but at the end they would find us.

"Shit! Werewolves!" I heard Edward curse.

I guess he heard their thoughts.

Edward started leading and we were running faster.

But out of nowhere three wolves cut our way. They were growling at us.

We backed away slowly until our backs hit something hard. I turned around for a quick second and saw that it was the same cliff that was in my vision.

It didn't pass much time till the other five wolves came.

They were slowly approaching us ready to kill us.

I won't let that happen.

I just saw Edward after so many years, and he just started to be some what friendly to me again, and I'm not going to let my plan get ruined by some stupid werewolves.

I stepped forward ready to make them feel sorry for ruing my day with Edward.

**~.~.~ LTYHAYS ~.~.~**

**A.N. **

**And there it was! I really hope you like it. I'm sorry if there are some mistakes, but I'm really tired and my eyes kept closing themselves, but I promised myself that I will update today, so here it is! :D**

**Hope you liked it!**

**And I wanted to say a special thank you for the ones who reviewed the last time, so dear :**

Lionnara

UnderlinedSmile

Rachel Chandler

Sakura Crystals

Guest

peacesista123

Bellaangel383

Clarinetgoddess62

Fancyf

naruto and twilight fan33

MollieWTF

**THANK YOU! You really made my day be reviewing!**

**Review!**

**P.S. thank you for reading and for your support, it really means a lot to me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Summary:

63 years went by since Bella last saw the Cullen's. Without their knowledge Bella became a vampire. Now she pays them a little visit, but the Cullen's don't recognize her and she doesn't say anything and introduce herself as Marie. What will happen? What will Edward do? Can Bella as Marie make Edward fall for her, or will he be faithful to his true love (Bella)?

:)

I don't own anything, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. :)

_Previous_

_"Shit! Werewolves!" I heard Edward curse._

_I guess he heard their thoughts._

_Edward started leading and we were running faster._

_But out of nowhere three wolves cut our way. They were growling at us._

_We backed away slowly until our backs hit something hard. I turned around for a quick second and saw that it was the same cliff that was in my vision._

_It didn't pass much time till the other five wolves came._

_They were slowly approaching us ready to kill us._

_I won't let that happen._

_I just saw Edward after so many years, and he just started to be some what friendly to me again, and I'm not going to let my plan get ruined by some stupid werewolves._

_I stepped forward ready to make them feel sorry for ruing my day with Edward._

But, just as I steppeed forward, Edward got down in a protective position in front of me. A sudden feeling of happiness passed through me.

He still cares about me, even not knowing it's truly me. I knew he was feeling something about me. I knew he was sensing that there was something about me familiar. But I know that he doesn't know what that is and that he won't be finding that out soon.

But I wasn't sure if he was in a protective position because he felt like he must protect me, or was it just because he thought he was stronger than me, and felt like dealing with it alone, than letting the weak girl to fight. But he was wrong, I wasn't weak. I was much stronger than him.

But I was on guard, too. I dealt with many vampires before, but never with werewolves and I weren't sure if my powers worked on them.  
>There were too many, if it comes to a fight I don't believe that we will win. Maybe I could fight them until Edward's gone far enough for them not to hurt him. I couldn't stand for him to get hurt.<p>

I looked into the eyes of the enemy, from the first to the last. There was something off about them.

Their eyes seemed too intelligent and too smart for animals. Their eyes seemed like humans.

However, a werewolf who stood beside the Alpha werewolf - I figured the way he was standing in front of the others that he is the leader - looked oddly familiar. His fur was reddish brown, he was slightly higher than the others, but his eyes betrayed him. His blurry, dark brown eyes looked too human and too familiar to me.

I tried to remember why they were so familiar.  
>My memories came and went; as I tried to remember when did I cross path with a werewolf.<p>

Suddenly a memory came to me – it was the last day of my human life.

I silently gasped.  
>I met the werewolves at the very end of my human life, 63 years ago.<br>In fact, I met with the werewolves was a couple of minutes before the end of my human life.

The memories were quite blurry and I couldn't remember the details.

But I remember, I was bitten by Laurent and as he planned to end my life, they have appeared and made him to run away. Stopping him to kill me and leaving me to turn into a vampire.

But after the horrible three days of pure pain, when I opened my eyes, one person was there next to me, waiting for me to open my eyes.

The person who had the same blurry, dark brown eyes that were now glaring at me.

Jacob.

My long lost best friend. I was frozen. I thought he was dead, I mean, 63 years passed by since I last saw him.

But what shocked me the most was the fact that he was a werewolf.

I never gave to much thought about what happened that day, or how he found me in the middle of nowhere.

When I woke up and realized what I became, I kept my breath so I wouldn't hurt him.

I remember him saying that he was sorry, that he loves me, and that it would be for the best that I leave.

I took my chance and ran away.

I ran away so I couldn't hurt Jacob. I didn't look back.

I was also afraid that Laurent was still alive and that he will come after me.

But now I realize that he is long gone.

Jacob had saved me.

He knew what I was turning into after Laurent bit me.

Jacob could have killed me, to stop me from becoming a vampire, but he didn't.

He let me live.

A deep growl brought me back into the reality. I looked at the Alpha wolf and saw him slowly approaching us with his teeth showing. I realized that my little flashback, which lasted for just a few seconds, went unnoticed.

I was in a tricky situation. I couldn't let them kill us, but I couldn't kill Jacob as well.

A short vision came to me. I saw that Edwards phone will start ringing in about five seconds. It's Alice trying to get a hold of him, I guess she can't see our future anymore. I can't also. I think it has something to do with the werewolves.

I sent a thought in Edwards mind, just like I did with Jasper.

_Alice will be calling you in five seconds. Don't react!_

I saw Edward get tenser than he was when he heard my voice in his head and he glanced quickly to me. I guess he didn't expect that.

_Can you hear me? _ I heard him thinking.

_Yes. _

_Great. Just follow my lead, and do as I tell you. _I heard him think. Did he think that he is stronger than me?

_No_, you_ follow _my_ lead. I can easily get us out of here with my powers. _I thought back.

Edward glanced back at me, clearly not happy. But before he could answer, his phone started to vibrate.

All the wolves looked at Edwards right pocket and started growling louder.

Edward lifted his hands, as to show them that he is no harm. As if.

And he slowly took the phone out of his pocket and showed it to them, and then he broke it in thousand little pieces and let it fall to the ground.

_There. _He thought.

A new vision came to me, and I saw Alice panic. She tried to call me, but I turned my phone out, thank God. I wouldn't like it if I should break my new diamond iPhone 8 limited edition; I was very fond of it. Alice would buy me a new one, and it was damn hard to get a hold of this one.

But I saw how Alice was really worried and was thinking about telling the family to go look for us.

I showed the vision to Edward.

_Marie, we are in a very complicated situation, we can't worry about Alice right now! _He shouted in his thoughts.

"I'm very sorry because of that. But, anyway, I can read minds." I looked at Edward shocked. How can he revile his power to someone so fast?! They can take advantage of it! "You can think a question or something that you want to say to us, and I will answer it to you out loud." Edward said to the wolves.

_If you can read my mind, then you can read theirs as well. We can communicate with them like that. _Edward thought.

I tried to listen to their thoughts.

Suddenly there were not just Edwards thoughts that occupied my mind, but they were also eight new voices in my head.

It was amazing how their thoughts went. It was like they were all thinking as one, but then again, everyone had their own thoughts.

But as soon as the Alpha wolf thought/said to us something, the rest of them became quiet, not a single thought could be heard.

_Alright, I accept your suggestion, we will communicate like this, and it's much safer. If my memory serves me right, you're Edward Cullen? _

As soon as he thought _Edward Cullen_ a loud growl was heard.

I looked at the reddish brown wolf growling and glaring at Edward. Jacob.

I could hear his thoughts, his thoughts were the loudest.

_You mother-fucker, you son of a bitch! How dare you come back? After all what you have done?! How DARE you? You heartless cold monster?! I don't even know what Bella saw in you! Do you still remember her, huh?! Isabella Swan? Ring a bell? I will remind you! That's the brown-eyed girl you left here to die! She was in a chaotic state when you left! She was a walking zombie! Hell, a zombie is NOTHING how she was after YOU broke her heart! And I was there to collect the pieces! Where were you when Laur- _

_JACOB, BE QUIET! _The Alpha wolf said in a strange voice. It was as if Jacob couldn't contradict or do not listen to the voice. And he couldn't. Jacobs's thoughts became quiet once again and bowed his head in surrender.

Thank God, the Alpha wolf stopped Jacob on time. If he said something about Laurent, then Edward would know that I'm still alive, and my plan would be ruined.

I looked at Edward, and saw something I wish I haven't. It was like he had no life in himself any more. Like someone took his soul and all he was left was his body. His eyes were dead. His expression... I couldn't describe it... there was so much pain that... I didn't even know a person could feel so much pain. It was like our transformation, but ten times worse.

_Edward? Please say something! _ I thought.

It seemed as my voice brought him to the present again. He looked at me. He kept staring at me. I began to feel uncomfortable under his stare.

_Just like _her_… The lips… the same shape as _hers_… the ones I kissed… the smile just like _hers_… _I heard Edward thinking.

Shit! Shit! SHIT! It's too early for him to know who I am! I didn't plan it to be like this! I don't want him to know that I'm his Bella yet! Shit! I knew there isn't any good at leaving the same shape of lips and eyes as I had when I was human! What was I thinking?!

_Edward? You have to answer them_. I said to him, hopping I'll distract him.

He shook his head as if he wanted his previous thoughts gone.

Good.

Edward looked back at the Alpha wolf, his expression emotionless.

_I am very sorry about Jacob. It was very inappropriate of him to say that. _The Alpha wolf thought, as the rest of wolves stayed quiet.

I sensed that Jacob wanted to say something again, but couldn't.

Edward nodded. "I'm very aware of my mistakes, I don't need a reminder." He said it out loud. His voice was emotionless, just like his face.

_I apologies again. It won't happen again. I see that you and your family are back in Forks again._

"Yes, we are. We moved here two months ago."

_And I see you have a new member. Is she the only one or are there more?! Did you break the treaty?_

What treaty?

"No, we did not break the treaty, and we do not plan on doing so. And as for the first question; she is the only one."

_And she is…_

"Her name is –" He begun, but I took the opportunity to say it myself.

"My name is Marie. I joined the Cullens two days ago. I'm a new member of the family. I'm vegetarian just like the Cullens. I'm no treat for you."

_Interesting. Does Marie has some power?_ He asked Edward, not knowing that I'm listening as well.

Edward looked at me, not knowing what to say.

_Ask me the question that he asked! He can't know that I'm listening! _I thought to Edward.

"Sam, the leader of the pack, wonders if you have any power." Finally I have some name for the Alpha wolf! Wait a minute! I remember someone called Sam from my human life...

"Yes, I do have a power. I'm a shield. I can protect me or whoever I want." I answered.

_Thank you for answering us. That is very an interesting power. I apologies for the nearly attack. We didn't know who you are from the distance. _Sam thought.

"Apologies accepted."

_We won't be bothering you anymore. Don't forget the treaty! _

"Don't worry, we won't." Edward said.

_Goodbye._

"Goodbye."

As soon as the words left Edwards mouth, the wolves were gone.

I sighed out of relief.

"Well, that went surprisingly well." I commented.

"Yes, it did."

"I thought we would have to fight them, or kill them."

"And that's why I didn't follow _your_ lead."

I laughed. "Yeah, right. You just wouldn't have accepted the fact that _a girl_ saved your ass."

And finally, after all this time, his delicious lips turned up in a slight smile. Not a full smile, but it still counted as a smile.

"You wouldn't be able to take down one wolf, let alone eight!" he said walking away.

Oh, how dare he?!

I run and jumped on him, knocking us both to the ground.

I held his hand firmly to the ground so he couldn't move.

"You still think so?" I asked, laughing at his shocked face. I guess it's the first time someone took him by surprise.

But not a second later I was on the ground lying, and he was above me, holding me firmly to the ground, just like I did.

"I know." He said.

We stayed in that position for a few minutes, both of us having trouble with breathing.

His eyes flickered to my lips every now and then, like he was going to kiss me.

Oh, how I wish I could feel his lips again against mine.

But then, he swallowed and stood up. Letting me go.

I looked at the ground disappointing. I know I shouldn't let my hopes up, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to feel his lips moving against mine again. I wanted to feel like everything is alright.

"Let's go home." He whispered and started running.

I quitly followed him.

A.N.

And there it was! Chapter 10! Finally! And it's the longest chapeter I ever posted! I really hope you like it. I'm sorry if there are some mistakes, but english is not my notive language, I live in Croatia (Europe) and I need about 4 – 5 hours to write a chapter, and that's why I don't update very often, because it takes my much time. But I will continue to update and write.

Well, I hope you liked it!

And I wanted to say a special thank you for the ones who reviewed the last time, so dear :

Lionnara

Clarinetgoddess62

Maddie

ellaryne

Guest

cheryl1972

caitlyn

Guest

MollieWTF

JustcallmeRiley

Bellaangel383

KizzaKat

Guest

peacesista123

Guest

THANK YOU! You really made my day be reviewing!

Review!

P.S. thank you for reading and for your support, it really means a lot to me


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Summary:

63 years went by since Bella last saw the Cullen's. Without their knowledge Bella became a vampire. Now she pays them a little visit, but the Cullen's don't recognize her and she doesn't say anything and introduce herself as Marie. What will happen? What will Edward do? Can Bella as Marie make Edward fall for her, or will he be faithful to his true love (Bella)?

:)

I don't own anything, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. :)

_Previous_

_I ran and jumped on him, knocking us both to the ground._

_I held his hand firmly to the ground so he couldn't move._

_"You still think so?" I asked, laughing at his shocked face. I guess it's the first time someone took him by surprise._

_But not a second later I was on the ground lying, and he was above me, holding me firmly to the ground, just like I did._

_"I know." He said._

_We stayed in that position for a few minutes, both of us having trouble with breathing._

_His eyes flickered to my lips every now and then, like he was going to kiss me._

_Oh, how I wish I could feel his lips again against mine._

_But then, he swallowed and stood up. Letting me go._

_I looked at the ground disappointing. I know I shouldn't let my hopes up, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to feel his lips moving against mine again. I wanted to feel like everything is alright._

_"Let's go home." He whispered and started running._

_I quickly followed him, but this time, I didn't try to outrun him_

We ran for a few minutes when I remembered the beautiful cliff that we saw while we were hunting. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with Edward alone, and the cliff seemed to be the perfect place to do so. I would much rather go to our meadow, I wasn't there since I became a vampire, but I don't think Edward would like to go back there. At least not now. Well I guess there will always be the cliff. But, is it too late now to go there? I guess I'll never know if I don't ask.

"Edward?" I asked as I slowed down a bit. He was a pretty fast runner, but surly not faster than me, but I didn't let him know that just yet. He looked over his shoulder and saw me slowing down. He stopped and waited for me to come close where he was standing. When I was about five feet away from Edward I stopped.

He just stared at me, waiting for me to say something.

"I was wondering if… if we could go back to the cliff as we planned?" I asked looking at the ground. Why was I being so shy?

"Alice is worrying about us. We should go home and tell the others about the wolves." Edward answered in a wary voice.

I knew he wouldn't want to go back. But I have to try and change his mind.

"We could call her." I said.

"I shattered my phone."

"I still have mine." I remembered him.

He stared at me for a while deciding on where we should go. Home or to the cliff.

"Alright, we can go back to the cliff." A big smile broke on my face as I heard him say those words.

"Yes! Thank you!"

"But you have to call Alice!" he warned.

"Of course." I was already turning my phone on and dialing her number. It didn't even reach its first ring when I heard her voice.

"Where are you? Are you alright?! Why did you despair from the future?! Why couldn't I see you anymore?! Where is Edward? OMG are you in trouble? Do we need to come? Please tell me! Talk to me, damn it!"

"I would Alice, if you gave me a chance to talk." I laughed.

"I'm giving you a chance right now! So talk!"

I laughed again. I saw Edward reaching for the phone, so I said to Alice: "I let Edward explain everything."

I gave him the phone and went to sit on a fallen tree which was covered with moss, as I waited for him to finish his talk with Alice. I watched him as he paced around the trees, trying to explain to Alice that everything is fine. I watched as he run his hand trough his hair and as it became messier than it was before. I remembered the feeling of my hands running through his hair, I remember the softness of his hair and how he enjoyed when I messed with his hair. He would close his eyes and lean his head a bit so I could play with it. I loved the feeling when he would kiss me and I would bury my hands in his hair. And when –

"Ready to go, Marie?" I heard Edward ask.

I jumped a bit. I didn't realize that I closed my eyes and started daydreaming. I'm glad I can control my powers; otherwise I would be blushing now like crazy.

"Yes, sorry. What did Alice say?" I asked as we stared to run back to the cliff.

"She was worried, but I managed to convince her that we are aright and that they don't need to come and find us."

"It's nice of her to be worried about us. I mean –" He cut me off.

"I know. That's Alice; always protecting her family."

I smiled at that. Yup, that's Alice.

We reached the cliff and the sun was already up. It was around seven o'clock; the others would go to school soon.

Edward and I sat under a tree in the shadows and watched as the sun shined down upon the trees creating a beautiful sight. It was one of those rare days when the sun decided to show up, and I'm happy today is one of them. But I was sure that in Forks was still the cloudy weather, but thankfully we were far enough to be away from that weather, and see the sun again.

"Thank you." I heard Edward whisper.

I turned to look at him shocked. I didn't except to hear that from him.

"For what?" I asked carefully.

"For persuading me to go hunting. I really needed that. " he answered quietly. I knew it was hard for him to say that to a stranger.

"Anytime." I smiled to him.

We stayed in silence for a while.

"But I do have to ask. Why didn't you go hunting before? Why are you torturing yourself?" I asked him.

He looked ahead of him not saying anything.

When I though he wouldn't answer anymore, I heard him say. "I don't… I don't feel the need anymore. I just wanna die. I want to close my eyes and never wake up again. I want to despair from this world. I guess I thought if I don't go hunting for a long time, that I would be closer to death. But I knew it was no use, Carlisle has tried it and he had not success. But even knowing that, I didn't want to go hunting. I just didn't feel like to doing it." He continued to speak with a voice filled with pain. "I feel like I'm betraying _her_._ She_ is long gone, and I'm still alive. I feel like I'm betraying _her _with just breathing. _She_ is dead because of me, and I'm still here. It's not right. I said to _her_ that I will follow _her_ everywhere, even in death. But I broke that promise too. It's just one of many promises that I broke. And _she_ was the one person that I wanted to keep all my promises to, and yet I broke almost all my promises. But I wanted to follow _her_. I wanted to be dead as well. I didn't want to live anymore. I still don't want to, but every time I plan on doing something, Alice would stop me. She would order Jasper and Emmett to stop me. They never left me alone. But after a few decades I gave up. I figured there is no use in trying to run away, when Alice sees everything. So I'm just moping around now. Trying to live, but at the same time I don't. How could I? _She_ was my air, my sun, my life, my lost soul. Without _her _I'm nothing. I'm just an empty shell." Edward ended with a heavy sigh.

I stayed silent. I didn't know what to say. I would never image that he suffered so much because of me. I knew he was suffering, but not this much. It's almost the same pain I feel when I'm without him. You feel like dying, and you want to die, but at the same time you want to punish yourself by staying alive. But the pain in his voice… I've never heard that some could be alive with so much pain… but then again, I am one of them.

"But I don't think _she_ would like you to be sad. I think that _she _would expect for you to be strong and to live like you used to before_ she_ came. I don't think that _she_ would approve of this kind of life you're living." I said carefully. It was weird to speak of yourself in a third person. But I said what I really wanted from him.

"I know. I know that. _She_ was so selfless, _she_ would always think about the others than about herself. _She_ would do anything to make someone happy. _She_ would do anything to make _me _happy. _She_ would be so angry if she saw me right now." He said, all the time looking in the distance.

He is right about that. I _am_ angry at him for living like this! He should live like he used to! He should be happy again. But then again… I understand him; it's hard to go back after what we had.

"Then why don't you move on? Why don't you live your life again? Why do you torture yourself? You could at least try to be happy for her sake." I asked all those questions already knowing the answers.

Edward looked at me and asked "Did you ever fall in love? Did you ever found your mate?"

"Yes, I have." I asked looking down. _You are my mate_. I wanted to say.

"Where is he now? What happened to him?" Edward asked.

I looked away in the distance. "He left me." My voice broke.

"Why? You were mates, isn't it impossible to leave your mate?"

"It was different then. I was still human." I said. I was a human, and you were a vampire, as you are now. "And didn't you leave your mate as well?"

"I did. But I left to protect her. And that is one of my greatest regrets ever - leaving her. I could have stayed with her and protect her. I knew I was a danger for her, but if I tried a little harder maybe we wouldn't be here where we are now. Maybe she would be still alive."

"Do you ever regret meeting her?" I asked. I always wanted to know that. Did he ever regret meeting me? Did he regret for loving me and letting me in his life?

"No! Never! I would go through this pain a thousand times over, but I wouldn't ever wish never meeting her." He said in a firm voice. I was overwhelmed with happiness hearing that. "But what happened to your mate? Why did he leave you?"

What do I tell him now? He left me because he thought he and his family would hurt me? Because he was afraid that he would kill me? Because he wanted to protect me?

"I don't know. He came just one day and said that he didn't see a future with me anymore. I guess with me being human, there was too much caution. He wanted to live free. I'm just guessing. He never gave me a true reason. But I knew he wasn't coming back. It was a sudden decision. It all happened in a few days. I loved him. I still do. He was my mate, and I let him go. But I don't think I could have stopped him from going. "

"What was his name?"

If I used my middle name now, then I'm going to use his as well. "Anthony."

"I'm sorry. I know how it feels." I hear him say. I shrugged. "When did it all happen?"

"I stopped counting." I lied. "But over 50 years, that's for sure."

"You think he's still out there?"

_Yes, he's right beside me._ "Well, I guess. It's hard for a vampire to die."

"But, don't you think that he would come back if he's your mate? It's hard to stay apart for so long."

I stayed quiet for a few moments.

"He doesn't know that I'm a vampire." I whispered.

"Really?"

I nodded. "He wouldn't recognize me anyway. I don't look like my human-self."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I guess I don't want to have anything to do with my past life."

Edward nodded.

We stayed in silentce for the next few minutes.

"Tomorrow will be 63 years since I left her. The day before you came - actually a few hours before you came, since you came in the early hours - it was her birthday. I left her four days after her eightteen birthday." I nodded. I tried not to remember that day; I didn't allow my memories from that day to come out on the surface.

Again, silence surrounded us.

"Why don't we make a deal?" I asked Edward.

He turned to look at me. "What do you have in mind?"

"Let's try to move on. Let's try to live again. You and I have a very similar love–history, maybe we could help each other. I can help you, and you could help me. We should try to move on for the sakes of our loved ones." I said looking him in the eyes.

"I don't think I could do that. I don't think I can move on without her. I don't think I want to move on."

"But let's try! She would want you to be happy again. She would be happy to see you living your life again. Let's do this for Bella and Anthony." As I said my true name, I saw him get tenser, and his eyes glazed over. There were tears that would never fall.

"I... I can't…" his voice broke.

"But let's try!" I repeated. "Let's just try."

"In the past 63 years all I thought about was her, how can I change that now? She is always in the back of my mind."

"I can help you with that. I can shield the thoughts about her."

"But I don't want to forget about her!"

"You won't, I promise. You will be able to remember everything whenever you want, I will just make sure that the thoughts about her don't come uninvited in your mind. You won't forget about her, you'll still remember her, but you'll be able to think without her in the back of your mind. Let's just try. If you don't like it, I will remove my shield around your thoughts and everything will be as it is now."

"I don't know, Marie. I'm afraid I will forget about her. I don't want to forget. I love her." And my dead heart felt like beating again…

"You won't. It's impossible for a vampire to forget. And you said it yourself – you love her. You can't easily forget about her. I saw the pictures in your room, of the two of you – I assure you, I won't let you to forget about her. You have your family too; I don't think they will forget about her either. Please, let's try to move on. I want to move on as well. Let's help each other!"

He looked in the distant again. I sighed. I should have known that he won't agree on the suggestion of moving on.

We stayed silent again for about ten minutes. It was already One O'clock; the others would be soon home from school. They would be a little worried if they saw that we're not home yet.

"I love you, Bella. Please, forgive me." I heard Edward whisper; it was so quiet that I had trouble hearing it. He then turned to look at me.

"I accept your deal. We will try to move on. I don't promise your anything, but I will try."

A large smile broke on my face. "Thank you!" I practically yelled and did something what neither of us expected – I throw my arms around him and hugged Edward. It was something I did on reflects, but the moment our skin touched I could feel the same old sparkle. This time his skin wasn't cold, this time it was the same temperature as mine. But the sparkle I missed so much, startled the both of us and the moment I figured what I've done I moved my arms from around his neck and moved a bit away. As much as I missed him, I can't act like that around him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to." I said looking at the ground.

"It's alright." He said and stood up. He looked down at me and held his hand out for me to take it. I took it, and the same sparkle appeared again, we both looked at our hands. It would be a little problem if the sparkle appeared every time we touch, Edward could figure it all out. After a minute Edward broke out of his trance and helped me get up.

"Why don't we go home? We're long enough out, I think the others will get worried a bit, I never was this long out."

"Aright." I said as I began walking slowly in the direction of our home.

"Wait." I heard him say and he appeared in front of me.

"Yes?"

"Can you please shield my thoughts? As much as it pains me, I think it would help me."

I laughed. "Of course." I concentrated on his thoughts about me and put a shield around them. "There you go."

"Thank you. It's funny, how it feels like the right thing to do, yet at the same time, it feels like the second worst mistake I'm making. Like I'm betraying her. " He said silently.

"You're not. You'll be betraying her if you keep acting like you were till now. If you go against what she would want for you. I think that would hurt her more."

He nodded.

"Okay. I think the next step should be enrolling us both in the school."

He looked alert. "I don't –" I cut him off.

"Please, Edward. We have to get over some stuff. I know that's the school where you two met, Rose told me, but you have to go there to help yourself. Don't worry; you'll have your whole family there with you, including me, too."

"Ok, but we'll go the day after tomorrow, on Wednesday." He said.

"Aright, but you won't be alone tomorrow." I said in a firm voice.

"Why?" he asked despaired

"You told me yourself what day's tomorrow. I won't let you mop around or something." I don't think I can be alone tomorrow as well. "We'll go to Seattle to buy you a new phone, and I have to buy myself a new car."

I saw he was going to say something. He opened his mouth but I beat him "You won't win in this discussion. We're going tomorrow in Seattle." I said in a firm voice.

He looked at my face and saw I wasn't kidding. He shook his head as he turned around and started running.

I smiled in victory and ran after him.

This played out better than I thought it would.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**Hi! I hope you like it, there is a bit more of Edward and Bella, and it will be so in the next chapter! **

**I would like to hear your ideas, do you think about how this story would play out? How will Edward found out that Marie is Bella? Or how it would end? Of course, we are nowhere near the end of this story, but I wanna hear your ideas. I bet none will guess what will happen in the end!**

**I can't believe I got 22 reviews on the last chapter! Thank you, thank you soooo much! It really means a lot to me!**

**And as always, I have a special THANK YOU, for all those who reviewed last time:**

**Judy1998****, Guest, ****ellaryne****, Shadow, ****JustcallmeRiley****, j macphail, ****Srawberrygirl****, ****cheryl1972****, ****Flordiagirl13****, ****Cullen Vamps****, Guest, ****FreakyVampChick****, Emma, ****Bellaangel383****, ****teamcullen2412****, ****Jazzisgirl****, ****KizzaKat****, ****Lionnara****, ****peacesista123****, ****candyish12345****, justme, fancyf**

THANK YOU!

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Summary:

63 years went by since Bella last saw the Cullen's. Without their knowledge Bella became a vampire. Now she pays them a little visit, but the Cullen's don't recognize her and she doesn't say anything and introduce herself as Marie. What will happen? What will Edward do? Can Bella as Marie make Edward fall for her, or will he be faithful to his true love (Bella)?

:)

I don't own anything, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. :)

_Previous_

_"Okay. I think the next step should be enrolling us both in the school."_

_He looked alert. "I don't –" I cut him off._

_"Please, Edward. We have to get over some stuff. I know that's the school where you two met, Rose told me, but you have to go there to help yourself. Don't worry; you'll have your whole family there with you, including me, too."_

_"Ok, but we'll go the day after tomorrow, on Wednesday." He said._

_"Aright, but you won't be alone tomorrow." I said in a firm voice._

_"Why?" he asked despaired_

_"You told me yourself what day's tomorrow. I won't let you mop around or something." I don't think I can be alone tomorrow as well. "We'll go to Seattle to buy you a new phone, and I have to buy myself a new car."_

_I saw he was going to say something. He opened his mouth but I beat him "You won't win in this discussion. We're going tomorrow in Seattle." I said in a firm voice._

_He looked at my face and saw I wasn't kidding. He shook his head as he turned around and started running._

_I smiled in victory and ran after him._

_This played out better than I thought it would._

It took us two hours till we reached home. We didn't realize that we ran that far away from Forks, no wonder it was sunny there. When we reached home it was already around four pm.

As Edward was infront of me, he entered the house first, I followed a second later.

"Thank God! I thought something happened to you!" I heard Esme say as she hugged Edward tight. I watched the way she hugged him. She held him so tight that it was difficult for him to move. It was a gesture to show him how worried and scared she was for him. But I couldn't help but feel jealous. None ever hugs me like that. None misses me that much. None cares about me that much. Sure, the Volturi care about me, but I don't think they would be worried about me in the same kind as Esme is about Edward.

"It's alright now. But I told Alice everything, you shouldn't be so worried." Edward explained.

"I know, but after a time, you despaired to me again. I couldn't see either of you." Alice explained.

Edward looked at me with a confused expression over Esme's shoulder.

_I lifted my shield up when we were at the cliff so Alice wouldn't know what we were talking about. _I thought to Edward.

He nodded as to say _thank you_.

"That's my bad, Alice. I lifted my shield up after some time, that's why you couldn't see us. " I said to Alice.

"Why would you lift your shield up?" Alice asked again.

"To stop you from hearing things that doesn't involves you, that's why, you little pixie." Edward said in a light voice.

Everyone laughed, but Alice looked at him in shock.

"That's the first time you called me a pixie after some time. And I don't like it." She glared at him, but you could see the humor in her eyes. She was happy that her brother is joking again.

Edward shrugged. "I don't care. Pixie."

You could see the happiness on each face in this room when they heard Edward speaking so lightly and facetiously. I guess it's been a while since they heard him like this. I caught Rose's eye, and she gave me a _thank you_ smile. I nodded to her.

I went up the stairs in my room; I didn't feel like being downstairs anymore. Carlisle would be here any moment, and they would be discussing the treaty with the wolves again, and I don't want to hear it anymore. I read Edwards mind about that, and I know what I should know about the treaty.

I lied on my bed reading my book, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." as my words left my mouth, Alice and Rosalie stepped in my room.

"Hey"

"Hi, girls." I greeted them while standing up from my bed and putting my book in its place.

"So, how was the hunt?" Alice asked me as she went to sit on the same couch she was sitting the night before with Jasper. Rosalie went to sit next to Alice, while I sat on my bed facing them.

"It was good actually. I wasn't very thirsty, but it felt good."

"Thank you for taking Edward hunting; it was a while since he last hunted."

"I know. I'll try to take him more often hunting. He could use it if he'll to be more around humans."

"Wait! Are you saying that…?" Alice looked at me, not finishing her sentence

"That he'll be going to school from now on? Yeah."

"Wow. I really doubted that you will persuade him in going to school. Did you use some of your powers?" Ali asked me.

"Of course not. I told you already, I don't use my power often."

"Thank you, Marie. Thank you for keeping your promise." I looked at Rosalie confused as she said that.

"You told me that you'll try everything to bring happiness back to this family, and you're already doing it. Just look at Edward. He wasn't like this for over sixty years. You took him out to hunting, he's going to school because of you, he's try to live again. Thank you for that." Rosalie told me softly.

"He just needed a little push, that's all, Rose."

"But we tried to talk with him for years and years, and yet you were just with him a few hours, and he's already changing."

"I guess he needed someone outside his family to tell him what to do."

Rose and Alice smiled at me.

"So, you two are going to school tomorrow with us? I can't wait!" Alice clapped her hands.

"Actually…" Alice looked at me with wide eyes. "…we're going to school the day after tomorrow."

"And why is that?"

"Edward and I are going to buy ourselves a new car and a new phone tomorrow."

-:-:-:-:- LTYHAYS -:-:-:-:-

**AN. **

**I am so sorry that it took so long to write again, and the chapter is so short, but it's kind of difficult for me to write right now. We had a tragedy in my family :'( my sister was pregnant 4 months, and she lost her little baby last week, and we're still in shock about that. But I promise you that I will write a new chapter this weekend, it will be long as always and it will be about Bella and Edward!**

I want to say a special thank you to all those who reviewed last time, it really means a lot to me!

**Let me know what you think, even though it's a short chapter ;)**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Summary:

63 years went by since Bella last saw the Cullen's. Without their knowledge Bella became a vampire. Now she pays them a little visit, but the Cullen's don't recognize her and she doesn't say anything and introduce herself as Marie. What will happen? What will Edward do? Can Bella as Marie make Edward fall for her, or will he be faithful to his true love (Bella)?

:)

I don't own anything, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. :)

_Previous_

"_Thank you, Marie. Thank you for keeping your promise." I looked at Rosalie confused as she said that._

"_You told me that you'll try everything to bring happiness back to this family, and you're already doing it. Just look at Edward. He wasn't like this for over sixty years. You took him out to hunting, he's going to school because of you, he's try to live again. Thank you for that." Rosalie told me softly._

"_He just needed a little push, that's all, Rose."_

"_But we tried to talk with him for years and years, and yet you were just with him a few hours, and he's already changing."_

"_I guess he needed someone outside his family to tell him what to do."_

_Rose and Alice smiled at me._

"_So, you two are going to school tomorrow with us? I can't wait!" Alice clapped her hands._

"_Actually…" Alice looked at me with wide eyes. "…we're going to school the day after tomorrow."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Edward and I are going to buy ourselves a new car and a new phone tomorrow." _

SIX WEEKS LATER!

I was running in the direction of the Cullens home, but I didn't plan on going in. I still had twenty minutes till I met Jasper again. We agreed to meet in front a huge rock by the waterfall, then go and choose a present for Alice. Their anniversary was coming up and Jasper wanted to buy her something special and asked me for help. I asked him if we could go to the graveyard as well, I wanted to visit Charlie's grave. It's been a while since he's died and today was my first time I went and visited his grave. I felt ashamed, I was his only daughter and I didn't visit his grave since he died. When we came to the graveyard, Jasper sensed I wanted to be alone with my dad, so he left for a quick hunt. We agreed to meet at four pm. I didn't think I would want to leave earlier, but after watching my dad's grave I felt almost like I did after Edward left me. Charlie was an important part of my human life, and knowing I won't see him again causes me pain, so I left. I didn't want to feel the same pain again.

But as I was approaching the house, I realized I don't want to talk with anyone just yet. I knew if I stepped in the house now Ali and Rose would attack me with the newest fashion brands, and after sending Edward a pleading look he would save me from them and we would either play the piano together or play some game. As much as I loved the time I spent with Edward, I didn't want to see him right now, I knew he would sense that something is off, and he would try to get me talk to him, but I couldn't tell him anything. He can't know about me just yet.

I jumped on a tree that was a mile away from the house, and scared the birds as I jumped and sat on a branch. I thought about the past six weeks. I couldn't describe them; they were the best six weeks since I became a vampire. After the Tuesday when Edward and I went to Seattle to buy ourselves a new phone and car, everything started to get better between him and me. We talked about almost everything, but we didn't dare to talk about our love-lives. When we started school the next day, for the both of us was extremely difficult, but of course for Edward it was worse. After the second period I had a vision of Edward in the woods having a breakdown. I ran as fast as I could in front of the curious humans' eyes and went to find Edward. We stayed in the woods till school ended. I tried to comfort him the best I could, I almost told him that I was his Bella just to stop his pain, but I refrained. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone about his breakdown, even though we assumed the others knew what happened. And since that day we became inseparable. We became something like best friends. Even though I was a lot closer to him than I expected at first, I couldn't help but wish for more. It was tough for me to be just friends with Edward, when we were mates. I was used to kiss him whenever I wanted; I was used to hug him when I felt insecure; I was used to be in a romantic relationship with him, not to have him just like a friend.

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. I needed a distraction. I still had fifteen minutes till I have to meet Jasper. I focused on the voices in the house that was a mile away.

Alice was helping Esme with new ideas for designing the backyard. I thought it was nice the way it is. Rosalie was surprisingly playing X-box with Emmett. Carlisle was home for once, and it seemed Edward wanted to take advance of it, I heard them talking, but didn't bother to hear what they were saying. That was until I heard my name.

"Carlisle you have to help me with Marie." I heard Edward say. What is he saying?

"Why is that, son? I thought you two were close."

"We are. But… I don't know how to say this… I feel strange when I'm around her… I feel like I have to protect her from everything that would bring harm to her… I feel jealous when I see the way the boys in our school are watching her, I want to kill every boy in that school for having the thoughts they have about her… and when I hear her laugh or see her smile, it's like everything around me despairs and all I can see and hear is her laugh and her beautiful face. I feel everything a best friend shouldn't feel. But when I touch her, I feel the same spark I felt when I touched _her._" The way he said _her_, I knew he was talking about the real me – _Bella_. "I feel the same desire that I felt when I was with B-Bella, I want to touch her and to… to _kiss _her. It doesn't make sense for me, Carlisle! It's like I'm falling in love with Marie! I thought a vampire has only one love, and we all know that my love was B-Bella." My heart felt like beating again. All the emotions I felt made me slightly dizzy. I couldn't describe the happiness I felt when I heard him say those words! It's a dream come true! He's in love with me!

Then I realized what that meant. He is in love with Marie. Marie. Not Bella. Even though Marie is Bella, he thinks Bella is dead.

Shit! What will I do now?! I didn't plan for this! Heck, I didn't plan anything! How is it all going to play out in the end? How will I tell him, that Marie, the girl he's falling in love, is in fact Bella, the girl he thought was dead and the girl he swore to love till the world ends?

There are two types of reaction I could get from him; one is that he would be delighted that his little Bella is still alive and that in fact he falls in love again with the same girl, or two, he would be mad as hell for lying to him and for making him suffer more than he had to.

I'm hundred percent sure the second type of reaction will happen when I tell him the true.

But, when will I tell him?

I heard Carlisle talk again. I forgot for a moment that they were having conversion.

"Well, I would be lying if I'd say I'm surprise to hear that. I saw the way you two were acting around each other when you're in the same room. It's like when you were with Bella, but much stronger. It's like you two are attracting each other like two strong magnets. It's impossible for you to stay away from her for a long time. I can see it that you're becoming a little nervous and that you're asking yourself where she and Jasper are right now. It's like she's your own sun, and your whole world is revolving around her. And I know it's the same with her too. You two are mates, Edward."

"Whoa! Wait a second! That isn't true! Bella is my mate! I love her!" Edward shouted

"You love Marie as well."

"I… I... well, maybe it's just some small crush and it'll go away after some time."

"Vampires don't have crushes and you know it, Edward."

"Well, vampires don't have two mates as well!"

"Yeah, I know that. That's the confusing part. Maybe after all, Bella wasn't your true mate." Carlisle said.

"Have thought that maybe Marie isn't my mate?!" Edward shouted again.

"Yes I have. But it's clear as a vampire's sight that Marie's your mate. You don't have to believe it just now, Edward, but I know that I'm right."

"But… but I'm betraying Bella this way." I could hear the hurt in Edwards's voice.

"I know how you feel, but just remember what would Bella do now. She would do anything she could to make you happy again. She would give everything away just to see you smile. And if that smile is only there when you're with Marie, I don't think she would mind it." I surprised to hear that Carlisle knew me so well. Everything he just said was true. I would do anything to make him happy and to make him smile. Even if he was with another women. But in this case, _I_ am the other women.

I remembered my promise to Rose and I plan on keeping it. I _will_ do anything to make Edward and the Cullens happy. And I knew if I told him that I'm lying to them all this time that that would ruin this happiness I brought to them. And I won't allow that.

Does that mean that I will continue with this game? Yes.

For how long will this game last? I don't know. For as long as it can, I hope.

Am I ever going to tell them the true? I don't know.

I jumped of the tree and started to run in the direction of the waterfall, where Jasper and I should meet. There is only one problem left – how will I convince Jasper to keep our secret hidden for a very long time? He loves his family and he doesn't want to hurt them by lying and keeping secrets as big as this one.

I slowed down as I saw him waiting for me.

I hope I won't have use some of my powers to keep his mouth shut, I would hate that, but if he doesn't agree to my plan, I'll have to use it.

I hope it won't come to that.

**-:-:-:-:- LTYHAYS -:-:-:-:-**

**A.N.**

**Well, what do you think? I really hope you like it! **

**I noticed from your reviews that you all want that Edward finds about Bella's secret soon, but it doesn't really go with my plan. I speeded things a little up, as you can see in this chapter, but for the big scene you'll have to wait a little more. Like three or maybe four chapters, but it'll be worth it, I promise you!**

**I read some of your ideas of how Edward will find out about Bella's secret, but you didn't guess it. I want to hear more of your ideas! I want to know what you think! Please write it down!**

**I want to thank you all for your reviews from the last chapter, you don't have any idea how much it means to me! And I want to thank you for feeling sorry for my sisters' baby. We are slowly recovering from the shock, but I guess for her it's the hardest.**

**Please review!**

**Love you all,**

**Alice-Valentina-Cullen**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Summary:

63 years went by since Bella last saw the Cullen's. Without their knowledge Bella became a vampire. Now she pays them a little visit, but the Cullen's don't recognize her and she doesn't say anything and introduce herself as Marie. What will happen? What will Edward do? Can Bella as Marie make Edward fall for her, or will he be faithful to his true love (Bella)?

:)

I don't own anything, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. :)

_Previous_

_I remembered my promise to Rose and I plan on keeping it. I will do anything to make Edward and the Cullens happy. And I knew if I told him that I'm lying to them all this time that that would ruin this happiness I brought to them. And I won't allow that._

_Does that mean that I will continue with this game? Yes._

_For how long will this game last? I don't know. For as long as it can, I hope._

_Am I ever going to tell them the true? I don't know._

_I jumped of the tree and started to run in the direction of the waterfall, where Jasper and I should meet. There is only one problem left – how will I convince Jasper to keep our secret hidden for a very long time? He loves his family and he doesn't want to hurt them buy lying and keeping secrets as big as this one._

_I slowed down as I saw him waiting for me._

_I hope I won't have use some of my powers to keep his mouth shut, I would hate that, but if he doesn't agree to my plan, I'll have to use it. _

_I hope it won't come to that._

The bell rang and I stood up from my seat and headed towards my locker to leave my stuff and then move towards the cafeteria where I would meet the others. As I was putting my stuff in the locker, I heard Jenny and Annie talking.

"Oh, I wish I had her hair! It's so shiny and soft-looking!" I heard Annie talking about me again, thinking I can't hear them.

"Yeah, it is. I wish I had the beauty she has, and then I would seduce Edward and then we would live happy ever after!" Jenny said. Did I mention that every girl, single or not, in our school is crazy about Edward? Well, they are. Including myself. But Jenny is the worst; whenever she's near Edward she tries to seduce him! Even though Edward told her that he doesn't want anything to do with her, she just doesn't give up! But I guess it's in her blood to be so persistent. You wouldn't believe it, but her great-grandparents were Jessica and Mike Newton. Jessica and Mike got married after college after all.

But Jenny wasn't the only one; she had a twin brother who was just as crazy as she was. Let the Newton family be crazy about the Cullens.

"You know what I don't understand? Everyone in the Cullen family is together, like really together, in a romantic way, but then there are Marie Mason and Edward Cullen, both single, just being best friends. I just don't understand why they don't start dating! They're like perfect together!" Annie said. I smiled; it's nice to hear that someone thinks so too.

"Annie! Shut the fuck up! They _don't_ belong together! Edward and _I_ belong together! They're not together because Edward loves me; he's just too shy to admit that." And the smile is gone. Even though I know there is no way that Edward would fall for someone as shallow as Jenny, I couldn't help feel jealous by hearing that.

"I still think they would be perfect together" Annie whispered too low for Jenny to hear it. Annie remembers me so much of Angela Weber I used to know. Who knows, maybe they are in some kind related. They're both so nice, but hanging out with the wrong people. I wonder what happened to Angela. Maybe I should do some research about that.

Just as I was putting my last book in my locker, I heard heavy steps coming in my direction. I took a deep breath and groaned. It was Ethan, Jenny's brother. I could get out of here if I run in vampire speed, but there are too many humans surrounding me.

Just as I slammed my locker shut, Ethan appeared in front of me. He was 6'2 tall, had baby blue eyes, blond hair that sweeps across his face and plump lips. He was nice looking, but for humans. I had my own greek God, who couldn't be replaced by anyone.

„Hey, Marie." Ethan said in a voice that should be seducing, but it came out wrong.

„Hello, Ethan. " I said in a cold voice.

„So, I was thinking, if you don't have anything planned for tonight, we could go out? I know a really nice restaurant. "

I sighed. „I already told you, I don't want to go out with you. "

„One date won't kill you. " He persisted.

„Ethan, I really don't want to go out. " I was looking around, trying to find someone of the Cullens so I could get out of this situation. I really hated it when I had to deal with Ethan.

„You didn't even try to go out with me. I promise, I will behave myself! I just want to get to know you a little bit better. I have a felling we'll get along really good. "

"I already have plans for tonight."

"And they would be?"

"She's going out on a date with me tonight." A velvet voice said. We both turned to look at Edward, making his way to me. Ethan glared at him, while I stared at him in surprise.

Edward came to stand next to me, and his hand warped around my waist.

"Marie, is that true?" Ethan asked me.

Edward squeezed my waist lightly as to tell me _go on with the story_.

"Yes." I said in a firm voice. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward smiling.

I watched as anger appeared in Ethan's eyes. "How could you? I thought we were a thing!"

Edward and I looked him with wide eyes. "You're kidding me, right? Ever since I came to this school you try to get me on a date, and every time I say _no_. And _no_ means _no._ I won't go out with you! There wasn't, isn't and never will be anything between us. You should remember that! And stop trying to seduce me all the time! It won't work!" I said to him angrily.

"We'll see about that." Ethan whispered as he turned around and walked away.

When he was far enough, I let a frustrating sound! I hated dealing with him!

"He's really getting on my nerves." Edward whispered.

"I know." I whispered back.

"You know what the worst thing is? I had the same problem in this same school, 63 years back. The only difference is that his great-grandfather was getting on my nerves, and now he is. I just hate the Newton family." Edward whispered angrily.

I became still, it was the first time since his breakdown in the woods that he mentioned something about 63 years ago. It was a sensitive subject for both of us, especially for him.

"Come with me, in the woods." He said as he took my hand and dragged towards the doors.

"Why? The others are expecting us in the cafeteria." I said.

"I don't think they'll miss us much. Come on."

We walked in human speed towards the woods, hand in hand. Every time we would touch, the same sparkle would appear and send chills down my spine.

We walked deep in the woods till we reached an old fallen tree and sat on it. Edward turned to look at me and took me hands in his. The sparkle returned again.

"I have to tell you something, Marie." He whispered while looking down at our hands.

"You know you can tell me anything. I'm always here for you."

He nodded. We sat in silence for awhile. I gave him time to gather his thoughts. After some more minutes, he started talking in a low voice while looking me in the eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything. Thank you for giving me hopes for a new life. Without you I would still be the miserable Edward that would always mope around. With your help I learned how to think and speak about Bella without feeling the unbearable pain. I learned how to live a normal life, without thinking about her the whole time, but still not forgetting her. You're only two months in our lives, but it feels as if I know you for a hundred years. You brought life and happiness back in our family, and I can't thank you enough. You helped me so much; you're not even aware of it. Before Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars – points of light and reason… And then she shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When she was gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything.

But then _you_ came along. You were like a sun, enlightening everything, and you gave me a chance to see everything clearly again. After you came, I could see the brilliancy and the beauty again, but this time differently, even more beautiful.

You enabled me to see again. And thank you for that. " he finished with a soft voice.

My eyes filled with tears and blurred my sight.

"I… I don't know what to say. That's the best thing anyone has ever told me. And I promise you, I'll be here next to you, for as long as you want me. I will do everything I can to make you all happy. I'll always be here to help you and to hear you out. I'll be here whenever you need me"

Edward looked down at our hands again. "Marie… I don't want you being the only one whose there to help. I want to be able to help and be there for you too. I want to be there whenever you need someone to talk too. I want you to need me as much as I need you."

"I already need you Edward. You mean so much to me."

He started to shake his head. "No. Not like that."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I…I need you more than a best friend." He finally looked at me. I saw many emotions in his eyes, but one stood out more than the others. Was that…love?

I gasped.

"Since I met you, Marie, my life got better. Everything you did fascinated me. When I saw your smile, or heard your laugh, it was as if everything around me despaired and all I could see was your beautiful face and hear your musical laugh. Whenever we would play the piano together, and you would start singing, for me it was as if the angels were singing. At first I thought it was some little crush, but after talking to Carlisle two days ago, I realized that I'm falling in love with you, Marie. I know it's strange for a vampire to fall twice in love, but I can't help it! I know that you're probably not feeling the same way, but I'm willing to wait and –"

He never got to finish his sentence because I threw myself at him, both falling from the fallen tree on the ground in the process, and kissed the hell out of him.

At first he was startled, but not a second later he started to kiss me back. I kissed him softly at first, then suddenly stronger, harder, with more passion. It was as if I had never kissed before - as if this was our first kiss. And truth be told, I never before had such a kiss. Our lips moved in unison, all our hidden emotions coming out. My breathing turned to panting and my fingers moved greedily to his face. I could feel his marble body against every line of mine, as if we were made for each other. His hands memorized my face, the same way my were tracing his. He moved his tongue over my lower lip, asking for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth wider and let him in. As our tongues touched, chills ran down my spine. Our tongues fought for victory, for what seemed hours long. I was grateful we didn't need air; otherwise we would have stopped a long time ago.

After some more kissing, I moved a little away so I could look at him.

"Everything you said now, every emotion you felt since we met each other, I felt it too. I felt it ten times stronger. When I saw you being so miserably when I first came, I made a promise to Rosalie, to do everything I can to bring happiness back in your lives, but I didn't promise that because of her, or you, I promised that because of me. I couldn't stand by and watch your life go by. I had to help you. And I'm glad I did. " I said as I kissed him once more.

"I'm glad you did, too." He said.

I couldn't help but give him my biggest smile.

"Oh, and you remember when I told Ethan that I'm talking you on a date tonight?"

"Yes?"

"I meant it." He said while winking at me.

I laughed. "So you're taking me to a restaurant?"

"No, not a restaurant. Something much better."

"And what would that be?"

"It'll be a surprise. Now come on, school ends in few minutes." He said and took my hand and started leading me out of the woods.

"What? But it was just lunch!" I said confused.

Edward started laughing. "Lunch was three hours ago."

"Oh."

We walked towards my car, hand in hand again. As we reached my new white Audi R8, we gave each other a quick kiss, but still held each other's hand. We both didn't want to kiss in front the whole school yet. It was too early.

We heard the bell ring, and we leaned against the hood of the car, as we waited for the others.

They were the first one to come out of the school, the other students behind them. As they neared they could sense that something was different. Alice was the first one to notice our interlaced hands. At first she looked at them with wide eyes and then began squalling loudly. The others looked at her as if she grown another head. But then they followed her gaze, and they too had a shocked expression.

"Finally, Eddie-boy! I thought you'd wait years long till you talked to her! I'm proud of you!" Emmet said loudly as he clapped Edward on the back.

"Well, to say I'm shocked – I am. It was just two days ago that Edward told us what he's feeling about you, I didn't expect it to be so soon." Rosalie said to me. "But I'm glad he did. I'm happy for you two." She hugged me and then Edward.

As soon as she let go of us, another pair of arms hugged Edward and me, but much stronger, squeezing the air out of us.

"I'm so happy for you, guys! I'm really shocked! For the first time in my life I didn't see this coming! Marie, you'll have to lower your shield a little, so I can see your future, it sucks when I don't see anything! But I'm so glad you two are mates!" Alice screamed in our ears.

I looked over her shoulder at Jasper, and saw the hard look he was giving me. I automatically lowered my gaze. I remembered two days ago when I tried to persuade him in keeping my secret a secret for as long as he can. As long as I don't came with a plan how to tell him. But we both know that a long time will go by until I come up with a plan. A really long time. I never had a fight with Jasper, he was always the calm one, but two days ago we had the worst fight ever. But in the end he agreed not to tell anyone, even though I knew he doesn't like it at all. I'm really surprised that he agreed not to tell the others my secret. But he told me, if he sense that I'm going to deep with my pretending, he's going to tell them.

I hope it never comes to that.

**A.N.**

Finally they kissed! I hope you liked it!

**If you noticed, I did copy some sentence from the twilight saga, but of course, it all belongs to our dear Stephenie Meyer! **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Whenever I see a new review it makes my day!**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Summary:

63 years went by since Bella last saw the Cullen's. Without their knowledge Bella became a vampire. Now she pays them a little visit, but the Cullen's don't recognize her and she doesn't say anything and introduce herself as Marie. What will happen? What will Edward do? Can Bella as Marie make Edward fall for her, or will he be faithful to his true love (Bella)?

:)

I don't own anything, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. :)

_Previous_

"_Finally, Eddie-boy! I thought you'd wait years long till you talked to her! I'm proud of you!" Emmet said loudly as he clapped Edward on the back._

"_Well, to say I'm shocked – I am. It was just two days ago that Edward told us what he's feeling about you, I didn't expect it to be so soon." Rosalie said to me. "But I'm glad he did. I'm happy for you two." She hugged me and then Edward._

_As soon as she let go of us, another pair of arms hugged Edward and me, but much stronger, squeezing the air out of us._

"_I'm so happy for you, guys! I'm really shocked! For the first time in my life I didn't see this coming! Marie, you'll have to lower your shield a little, so I can see your future, it sucks when I don't see anything! But I'm so glad you two are mates!" Alice screamed in our ears._

_I looked over her shoulder at Jasper, and saw the hard look he was giving me. I automatically lowered my gaze. I remembered two days ago when I tried to persuade him in keeping my secret a secret for as long as he can. As long as I don't came with a plan how to tell him. But we both know that a long time will go by until I come up with a plan. A really long time. I never had a fight with Jasper, he was always the calm one, but two days ago we had the worst fight ever. But in the end he agreed not to tell anyone, even though I knew he doesn't like it at all. I'm really surprised that he agreed not to tell the others my secret. But he told him himself, if he sense that I'm going to deep with my pretending, he's going to tell them. _

_I hope it never comes to that._

"So, you won't tell me where we're going?" I asked as we passed the last house that belonged to Forks.

"Nope." He answered, smiling at me then turning back to the road.

"You know, I can always look in the future and find out."

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise." A worry look crossed across his face.

"You know I hate surprises." As the words left my mouth, his eyes became distant again, as they always were when I mentioned something that is similar to Bella. He would get this look in his eyes as if he wasn't here anymore, as if he was miles away in his mind. Or should I say years away…

He turned to look at me and forced a smile. "I promise you, you'll like this one."

I just smiled in return.

We drove for over an hour till we reached our destination. And just like the first date we had, when I was still human, he parked his car on a dirty road which leads nowhere. All we could see was woods surrounding us.

"You're taking me out on a hunt? You know, there were woods surrounding our house, too. We didn't have to travel so far away just to hunt." I said as I stepped out of the car.

"I'm not taking you out hunting on our first date. I know better than to do that." Edward winked at me as he opened the trunk and took a bag out of it.

"Let's go." He said as he took my hand and started running in the woods with me by his side.

"Well, where are you taking me then?" I asked. It was really hard to keep this a surprise. All I wanted to do is to look in the future and see where he's taking me. But I promised Edward I wouldn't do that.

"You'll see. I'm not telling anything." He smiled at me as we slowed down a bit.

I could hear water flowing somewhere in the distance.

We slowed down to human pace and continued walking to our secret destination.

"Close your eyes." I heard Edward telling me.

I closed them and he started leading me. The sound of flowing water became louder and louder.

We stopped and I could smell the water and different kinds of flowers.

"Open your eyes now." Edward whispered.

I did as he told me and gasped.

In front of us was a huge lake surrounded by trees and high mountains with snow covering them. The sky was so clear and blue, the birds were singing, creating a wonderful sound that made the whole place look even more incredible.

I turned to look at Edward with open mouth and wide eyes. He smiled when he saw the look on my face and bent down to kiss me.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." He whispered, his lips an inch away from mine.

"This place is so incredible." I said as turned to admire the beauty that nature gave us.

"It is."

"How did you find this place?" I asked him.

"Esme found it few weeks ago and she told me that it would be perfect to take you here on our first date."

"She's right. It is perfect."

"Come here." He walked to a big stone and put the bag on it.

"What's in the bag?" I asked as I came where he was standing.

"Another surprise." He winked at me and took me by my waist and raised me up so I could sit on the big stone.

"I could do that by myself, you know." I said as he, without any help of course, came to sit next to me, the bag between us.

"I know. But it's better this way." He closed the distance between us and kissed me.

When we broke apart he opened the bag and took out two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

I looked at the item with wide eyes.

"Wine?! Really?"

"Well, of course. A proper date includes red wine." He smiled at me.

"Well, it isn't a problem for me to drink it. But, what about you?" I said, remembering he doesn't have the power to be part human as I do.

"I'll survive."

"Edward, you don't have to do this. Vampires don't drink wine. They don't drink anything but blood."

He smiled at me and opened the wine bottle. As he removed the bottle top the scent got free and took over my senses. My eyes got a darker as my smile got wider.

"Surprise!"

I laughed.

"Would you like some _wine_, my lady?" Edward asked me as he purred some _wine_ in the glasses.

"Well, of course, kind sir." I laughed again.

"A special flavor for my darlin' – grizzly bear blood."

"My favorite." I smiled as I took the glass from him.

"Let's make a toast – for us."

"For us." I said and took a sip from the glass. The mild burning in my throat that appeared when I sensed the blood disappeared. It was so nice to drink blood from a glass and not from a dead animal. Although this blood isn't so warm.

"Tell me, please, how did you manage to put animal blood in a bottle of wine? "

"It wasn't without any difficulty, but Emmett and Jasper helped me. Or should I say just Jasper." We both laughed.

"Thank you." I said as I took the bottle and the glass out of his hands and put it in the side. He looked me with confusion written on his face, but I only got closer and kissed him with passion. At one point I was lying on the big stone and he was on top of me. We stopped kissing for a moment and I looked him in the eyes. I could see all that love he was feeling for me. I could see it so clearly.

And at that moment I knew I had to say those three words that haven't left my mouth over 63 years.

Afraid I would ruin the moment if I spoke loudly, I whispered quietly;

"I love you."

His eyes shone like a diamond, his lips created the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. He bent down to kiss me with so much love I thought I would explode from so much happiness.

"I love you, too." He managed to whisper between our kisses.

And at that moment I knew that nothing mattered anymore.

All that mattered were Edward and I.

And our love for each other.

**18 MONTHS LATER (1 and half year later)**

"Come on, Marie!" Edward said as he waited by the front door for me.

I laughed. "I'm coming. Wait a second!" I said as I helped Esme with the final touches for the new house she planned to do for her new client.

Esme started her own business six months ago, and it was running great. She designed beautiful homes for famous people, but she's not doing it for money, of course, she's doing it out of love. She said it became boring not doing anything, so she started a business on her own. And we all support her very much, and I help her as much as I could.

"Go, honey, don't make Edward wait any longer." Esme said to me in a soft voice.

"Yeah, please don't make me wait any longer." We heard Edward say.

I laughed again. "Bye, Esme." I said as I kissed her cheek and walked towards Edward.

"Finally!" He said as he took my hand and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Sorry, but I had to help." I smiled sweetly at him, and saw the familiar look on his face again. He was dazzled. Shortly after we began dating (again) I discovered that he's not the only one who can dazzle, but I can dazzle him as well. Just one look and his thoughts are gone.

Edward shook his head and glared at me playfully and bent down to give me a soft kiss again.

"OK, it's enough now! Get the hell out of here! I can't watch you two kiss all the time! And don't you two have somewhere else to be now?" We heard Emmett say loudly. From the very start when we began dating, he was always making jokes about us, but after some time we learned how to ignore him.

Edward backed away a little. "You know, I hate this to admit, but he's right."

"Of course I'm right!" Emmett cut in again.

We both rolled our eyes, and Edward continued talking "We do have to be somewhere right now." He smiled at me knowingly.

"Bye everyone, see you later." I said fast as I dragged Edward out of the house. I heard laughing coming out of the house, but I just started running, dragging Edward with me.

As we ran, he let go of my hand "Let's race!" he shouted and started running faster.

I smiled hugely and ran faster, trying to outrun him. And in the end I easily did.

We both stopped when we saw the lake. And the view was beautiful as always, the sun shining above of us, the birds crating a beautiful sound. Edward and I came here every week at least once, it was our place. He never mentioned the meadow he used to share with me when I was human, and when he knew me as Bella. In the past year and half we talked a few times about our past love-lives. He still loves Bella, aka me, but he believes that his lovely Bella is dead, and he found love in me again. He thinks of me (Marie) as a new chance from God, he thinks that he was given another chance to make things right, just not with the same person. As he believes not the same person, but he's dead wrong. He knows that I had a similar love history as he does, but thankfully he respected my decision of not wanting to talk about it, so he doesn't knows the details.

"I don't think I will ever be tired from this place." I whispered softly, afraid if I talked any lauder the magic would disappear.

"Me neither." He whispered back as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I looked him it the eyes and saw all the love he felt for me. "I love you, you know?" I said to him as I kissed him softly.

"I know, I love you, too." I smiled at his words.

He sat down on the big stone and I sat on his lap as always.

"You know, I was thinking. Now since high school ended, we have plenty of time to do what we want. " He started.

"I know."

"So, have you thought about what you want to do?"

"Well, I have…" I looked at the ground.

I felt his finger underneath my chin as he moved my head so I would look at him.

"And what would that be?"

"You know… I haven't visited the Volturi in 15 years now… and I kind of miss them. I know we talk a lot over the phone and all that, but it's not the same. I would like to visit them for couple of months. Italy is wonderful in summer." I said.

We stayed in silence for a while. I wanted to read his mind to see what he's thinking, but I respected his privacy.

He sighed. "Well then, we're going to Italy."

I turned to look at him. "Really?!" a big smile appeared on my face.

"Anything to make you happy, love."

I kissed him hard on the lips. "Thank you!"

**A.N.**

**The picture of the lake is on my profile!**

**Hi guys, I know, I know... I'm pretty late again, I'm really sorry, but life got into it :/**

**I can't promise you I'll update every week, because this is my final year in high school, and there is so much to do if I want to go to college, it's not that simple, I have to write a exam in the end, that will consists of everything I learned in the past 8 years, and I have to study really, really hard… and to all that I have to choose a college! **

**Anyway, enough of my drama, I hope you liked this chapter. **

**The next one is going to be **_**the**_** one chapter! Drama, here we come! ;) **

**I wanted to say a big THANK YOU to all those who reviewed last time! **

**Thank you a lot! It really means much to me!**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Summary:

63 years went by since Bella last saw the Cullen's. Without their knowledge Bella became a vampire. Now she pays them a little visit, but the Cullen's don't recognize her and she doesn't say anything and introduce herself as Marie. What will happen? What will Edward do? Can Bella as Marie make Edward fall for her, or will he be faithful to his true love (Bella)?

:)

I don't own anything, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. :)

_Previous_

"_You know, I was thinking. Now since high school ended, we have plenty of time to do what we want. " He started._

"_I know."_

"_So, have you thought about what you want to do?"_

"_Well, I have…" I looked at the ground, not daring to look him in the eyes._

_I felt his finger underneath my chin as he moved my head so I would look at him._

"_And what would that be?"_

"_You know… I haven't visited the Volturi over ten years now… and I kind of miss them. I know we talk a lot over the phone and all that, but it's not the same. I would like to visit them for couple of months. Italy is wonderful in summer." I said._

_We stayed in silence for a while. I wanted to read his mind to see what he's thinking, but I respected his privacy. _

_He sighed. "Well then, we're going to Italy." _

_I turned to look at him. "Really?!" a big smile appeared on my face._

"_Anything to make you happy, love." _

_I kissed him hard on the lips. "Thank you!"_

"Everything's packed and we're ready to go." Edward said as he closed the trunk of my Audi R8. I insisted on taking my car till we get to the airport.

"Hey, what about our goodbye-hunting-trip?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, you make it sound as if we're leaving you guys for good." I said.

"I don't know, Marie, you _are_ going to the Volturi."

I walked towards Emmett till I was one feet away, I took his face in my hands and made him look in my eyes.

"We'll come back, I promise you that."

"You better not break that promise, lil' sis." He said as he gave me his big bear hug. Over his shoulder I could see Edward entering the house again.

"I won't. Now let's go and get some grizzly bears."

"Who's joining us?" I heard Edward asking inside the house.

"You know I would go, but I went with Alice two days ago and I'm still full. I'll wait till you guys come back and we go on a welcome-home-hunting trip together." I heard Rose say.

"What's with all these 'goodbye-hunting-trip' and 'welcome-home-hunting-trip'?!" I muttered.

"She's right; I'm still full, too. But I bet Jasper will go."

"Of course I am, Ali. See you in few hours." I heard Jasper response and then kiss her, and not a second later he was waiting with Emmett and me outside.

"What about you, Esme and Carlisle?"

"You go and have some fun; we'll join you the next time."

"Alright, see you in a bit."

Edward was standing next to me in less than a second later and he took my hand.

"Why don't we race?" Emmett suggested.

"Why race when we all know that I will win?" I said.

"You really think you're that good?"

"I know."

"Then let's race. I'll prove to you that you're wrong!" Emmett all but shouted.

"Aright. Just so you know, I warned you." I said as I let go of Edwards hand.

"3, 2, 1 – GO!" I laughed when I heard Alice counting down from inside of the house.

As she said _go_ Emmett, Jasper and Edward began racing, I decided to stay here for a bit, so they could think they're actually wining me. I gave them some advantage.

"I'm going to miss this." I heard Esme say.

"Honey, they're only going away for the summer. They will be back by September." Carlisle quietly said to her.

"Don't worry, Esme, it'll go by so fast that you won't even notice that we're gone." I said.

Just when I opened my mouth Alice appeared on the door with wide eyes.

"What are you still doing here?! You should be racing! They're going to win!"

"They're going to win? Really, Alice? " I looked at her funny.

"Okay, okay, I get it! But it's time for you to go!" she shooed me away.

"You're right. Well, see ya." I blow a kiss to her as I started running in the direction they left.

I ran fast till I got a mile away from them, then I slowed down again, so they still were leading. But Edward was on top, he was the fastest in family, after me of course.

When he sensed that I wasn't near him, he abruptly stopped and turned around searching for me, letting Jasper and Emmett get pass him.

"What a loser, losing a race because of a girl." We heard Emmett laughing in the distance.

_Why did you slow down?_ Edwards thought occupied my mind. It became a habit to communicate trough thoughts to us. It was as if I didn't need to 'activate' that power so we could communicate trough thoughts, it was a natural thing to do. Whenever he wanted to send me a thought I would hear it, besides of that nothing.

_Let them be happy for a while. _I winked at him just as I passed him.

_Oh, I see what you're doing. Bad girl. _I giggled to that.

We ran for a few minutes in peace till I couldn't hear Emmett's or Jaspers footsteps anymore. They were too far.

_I think it's time to ruin their fun now. _I thought to Edward and ran at full speed.

_That's my girl!_

I laughed silently.

_So, I'm _your bad_ girl?_

_Mine and none else's. _I grinned as I heard that.

I turned around and blow him a kiss. I knew he would see that even though he's far away.

_Now excuse me, my_ lover-boy_, but I have a race to win._ And with that I ran faster than before. I could hear him chuckle quietly.

Not a minute later I passed Emmett and Jasper. I was surprised when I saw that Jasper was leading, but Emmett was close behind.

"Prepare yourself for losing _again_, Emmett!" I shouted when I was already a mile ahead of them.

I ran with full power, like it depended on life or death. But not long after, I got a weird feeling in my gut, as if something was wrong. I couldn't tell what it was; I never had this kind of feeling before. I knew if something was wrong I would get a vision about that a long time ago, but I couldn't help but worry. Something told me to run even faster, so I did, I run faster than ever before. I tried to look in the future but I couldn't see anything. I didn't give much thought about that, it just proved me that nothing's wrong. And there I was wrong.

I came to an abruptly stop when I crossed a small clearing. But it wasn't anything about the beautiful clearing that stopped me. It was who I saw on the clearing.

I looked straight in the red eyes in front of me. They hold anger and thirst. But not the regular thirst, the thirst for human blood, no, another kind of thirst. She was not smiling; her lips were tightly clenched in a straight line. Her posture was tense, like a lion waiting for a chance to jump. Her hair was orange, almost red, it was more like flames. There was no wind, but it seemed as if the fire around her face was a bit shaky, as if it was alive. She could not take her eyes from my face, just like I couldn't from hers.

Something told me that I knew her. Her unusual hair and wild eyes seemed to be trying to wake up a long forgotten human memory in my mind.

But a movement behind her stopped me from trying to remember from where I knew her.

I looked behind her and saw two young-looking men walking towards her. When they reached her, they stood each on a different side next to her. Both were tall and had big muscles, but still not bigger than Emmett. The man who stood on the right side of the red-headed had short blond hair, he looked like he was eighteen or maybe nineteen years old, and the second man had brown, almost black hair, and he looked older, like he had twenty-five years when he was turned. Like the redheaded, they had bright red eyes.

But it was obvious that the redhead was in charge.

"Bella." She practically growled my name.

But as soon as the words left her mouth, I froze.

She knew me. She knew my real name. My real name, that none used in over a year now! Not even Jasper who knew the true. Shit!

The others were far behind me; it would take them at least five minutes till they got here even if they ran faster than ever.

I can't let them find the truth this way!

I kept silent, just watching her, and trying to figure out what she wants and how the hell does she know me?

"So, we meet again. I have to tell you, I waited long before this very moment. But, it was worth it." She gave some sick smile.

"What do you want?!" I said trough my teeth. I tried to read her mind – or anyone's mind – but came up with nothing. This can't be true. My powers always worked. I tried to use Alec's power and to take their senses away but nothing happened. What the hell is going on?

The redheaded must seen my confusion and frustration.

"What's wrong?" She said in a too much sweet voice. "Your powers are not working?"

I just glared at her, this time trying to use Jane's power and make her feel pain. But after one more fail I was sure it had something to do with her or her little team.

"Let me introduce you to my dear friend – Riley." She gestured to the blond one. "He has a special ability that is very useful. You see, he has the ability to freeze your powers, no matter if you have a shield or not, or he can simply take them away from you for a certain time. His choice." She gave me her sick smile again.

Damn it! I can't not to use my powers! I need them in situations like this! Especially in a situation like this! I just hope he doesn't take my powers away that would mean my power of changing appearance would also be taken away, and I would be my true self then. I can't be my true self in front of Edward!

Four more minutes till they are here.

"Again. What do you want?" I asked her frustrated.

"You see my dear one; I have been watching you for the past 65 years. I know everything about you. After all, I am the one who's responsible for your transformation. I know that you are one of the most powerful vampires in the world; I know that you're a part of the Volturi, and that you're their little princess. But I know something that not many do. I know that you were miserable for the past 63 years. That the one who loved you left. And both of you were suffering deeply. The only reason why I didn't pay you a visit earlier was because I was happy that the two of you were miserable without each other. It was as if one of you was dead, but instead of having one of you suffering, I had both of you suffering. But a little over a year ago, a little bird told me that you're back together again. Of course, that's not how it's supposed to be. You're supposed to suffer your whole eternity. You and your little love-boy. Yet again, you two found each other. But, when I found out that your so-called love-boy doesn't know who you really are, and that you're going as 'Marie' I came up with another plan. Let him fall in love with the fake you, and when he's deep enough, we'll tell him the true. Show him that you lied to him. That you convinced him that his first and true love, Bella, is dead, that you lied about everything in the past year and a half, that you made him fall for a fake person. A person who doesn't even exists. And do you know what's great in all that? He will be so hurt he won't be able to look at you, yet again to forgive you. His heart will be so broken; he won't be able to trust neither _Bella_ nor _Marie_. Ever again. In less than five minutes I will destroy your world, again. But this time – for forever."

No. NO! This CAN'T be happening! Why? What the hell did I do this? Why can't I be happy for once?! Why can't I have my happy ending as everyone else? Who is this freak?!

"Why? Why do you want us to suffer?! What did we do wrong?"

Her eyes became darker with anger.

"Don't you remember?! Don't you remember that YOU are the reason my only love is GONE?!" She all but shouted. "He killed my James, because he was so addicted to his little human toy. He wouldn't let anything happen to you, so he killed my James. My only love and mate! Do you know how hard it is to live without your mate? When you know that he's dead and never coming back?! And the only thing you can think of is getting revenge?! And finally the time has come! After 65 years! I will break both yours hearts in so much little pieces that neither of you will be able to ever love again. Yet to love each other."

The moment she said the name _James, _all memories got free and I remembered everything. I remembered the baseball field, the three nomads, James sick game of tracking me, the ballet studio, the broken bones, the pain, the venom, more pain, the fire. The fire. The fire where James was burned. I remembered when I was with Laurent just seconds before my death, how he told me that James's mate, Victoria, wants me dead. How could I so easily forget that?

"Victoria." I gasped.

She smiled that sick smile of hers.

All trough our conversation Riley and the other vampire wouldn't move their eyes off of me, as if I would despair in thin air.

"Less than a minute now. Can you hear their footsteps as well?" She asked me in a sick tone, as we all heard their footsteps.

"Please don't do this. I'll do anything! I promise you! Please. I beg you!" I begged her desperately. She can't do this!

"I wish there was more time so I could hear you begging me, but we both know that in the end, the truth will come out."

"Please don't. Please." I begged her. My life will be over. She can as well as kill me right now.

They were close. Five seconds. I knew they could hear us now. I could hear their steps getting faster when they smelled different scents of unknown vampires. This wasn't a game-race for them anymore. I knew Edward was trying to communicate with me trough mind, but I couldn't hear anything, because that Riley froze my powers. I just hope he doesn't take my powers away, because then would my true appearance come out. And Edward could read my every thought.

Two seconds.

"Please." I whispered, trying one more time.

"Let the show begin." She said and turned to the right side of the forest so she would be facing them when they entered the clearing.

Edward was the first one to come out, his eyes frantically searched for me first, not giving Victoria or her gang a second look and as soon as he spotted me, he came and took my hand in his and gave me a tight squeeze. He looked me in the eyes, looking if everything was alright, but when he saw the hopeless and scared look in my eyes, he began to panic. He opened his mouth to ask me what was wrong but I simply shook my head before he could say anything and I turned to glare at Victoria.

I tried to enjoy and to remember the feeling of his hand holding mine strongly, yet at the same time softly. I tried to remember the sparkle that appeared whenever we touched, because I knew I won't be able to feel this ever again. I could already feel the burning hole in my chest.

Edward turned to look at our enemy and as he recognized her, he gasped.

"Victoria." As he growled her name, Emmett and Jasper finally came to the clearing.

Both their eyes went wide when they saw Victoria, but they didn't waste any more time, they came and stood next to Edward and me each. Jasper, who was standing next to me, lightly touched my hand.

I couldn't tell if he wanted to ask me _Are you alright?_ or to say _everything will be alright_. Either way, one of us would be lying.

"Long time no see." Victoria hissed.

"What do you want this time, you crazy women?!" Emmett shouted angrily. I never saw Emmett angry, he was always the happy one.

"Oh, I already explained that to our dear princess here." She turned and looked me with a smile.

Edward squeezed my hand again, but this time in frustration.

I figured it had to do with not hearing their thoughts.

"You can't hear their thoughts because Riley froze our powers. We can't use them now." I said in a monotone tone, not taking my eyes of Victoria.

Edward looked at me in shock, I didn't know if it had anything to do with the fact that out powers are frozen or was it because my voice sounded so dead?

"But you're lucky he didn't take them away. Yet." She said looking me straight in the eyes. "You know Edward" She growled his name "it's such a shame that I wasn't able to get my revenge with my first plan. An eye for an eye. But I'll be satisfied with this as well."

"What the hell do you want?!"

Victoria looked him dead in the eyes. "I want you to suffer. To suffer from a broken heart. Just like I do. I want to break both your hearts so bad that you won't be able to ever love again. "

Edward growled as stepped in front of me, protecting me, but still not letting my hand go. Jasper and Emmett also got in front of me, growling. There is none who could protect me from what's coming.

"You won't touch her!" Edward hissed trough his teeth angrily, Emmett and Jasper growled in agreement.

"Oh, I don't have to. None of us is going to lay a finger on her. She'll break your heart herself. She's been lying to you since you met her. She's been lying to everyone!"

I saw how Jasper eyes got a bit wider when he figured what she's talking about. I hung my head down. I couldn't look at anyone.

"What are you talking about?!" Edward shouted.

My life is over.

"Do you still remember your dear Bella? Your _true_ mate?" I heard Edward growl quietly. "I'll take that as a yes. Well my dear Edward, she has been lying to you. Bella isn't dead." Edward gasped, as well as Emmett.

There was silence for a few seconds.

I wanted to get out of here, but I knew there wasn't any way out. Not now. Not this time.

"She's still alive. And you know what the most ironic part is? You saw her again. You fell in love with her again. And you don't even know it!"

I heard Edwards's shallow breaths. I closed my eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" This time Emmett shouted.

Jasper grasped my other hand and gave me a tight squeeze and let it fall again.

"You're lying!" Jasper shouted. "Why should we trust you? You're talking nonsense. Bella is long dead. "

Jasper wanted to safe me, even thought I knew it was no use. She's going to say the truth. But thank you anyway, Jasper, for trying to safe me even if I don't deserve that.

Victoria laughed.

"She sure has a talent in lying if you still believe the lie." Victoria said darkly.

"I have to ask you something, Edward. Since you found your _new_ love, did you ever notice some similarities between her and Bella?"

Everyone stayed silent. I didn't dare to open my eyes.

"Did you feel the same sparkle with her like you did with Bella? Did the kisses feel familiar? Did some of her actions looked familiar? Are there really some big difference between her and Bella? Tell me."

Before Edward could say anything, Jasper yelled.

"Don't listen to her, Edward! She's lying! She wants to hurt you."

"Shut up! I'm talking here!" Victoria yelled. "Don't you see it Edward?" she used some sick sweet voice. "She's the whole time right in front of you. Marie isn't who she really is. She's Bella. She has been lying to you all this time. About everything. I bet she's lying about loving you, too. Think about it. It's her way of taking revenge on you."

Again silence was there. I couldn't feel anything. I was empty. My mind didn't have one thought. My heard didn't have one emotion. I was empty. Numb.

All I wanted was to crawl in the deepest hole in the world and stay there forever so I couldn't hurt anyone. All I was doing was hurting someone.

Edward ever so slowly turned his head to look at me, and with a shaky voice said "Marie… tell me she's lying…"

I slowly, slowly even for a human, shook my head. I heard him gasp and he let go of my hand as if he was burned by it. A sob escaped me and I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. Tears came to my eyes.

"I told you." That witch started talking again. "She's been pretending this whole time. Convincing you that your true love is dead, when instead your true love is right in front of you this whole time. She's been lying to you about everything in the past year and half. Everything. She doesn't look even like herself."

I could feel Edwards eyes on me but I was too afraid to open my own and to see all this pain I caused.

"Riley, why don't you take away her powers, so everyone could see what she really looks like." I could practically see the smile on her face.

I could feel my powers leaving me. I could feel that my mask fall and I was my true self again. I thought I was empty before, but this… this was worse… it was as if I was standing naked in front on a stage and there were billions of people watching me. And there wasn't anything with what I could cover myself.

I heard gasps again, and this time I looked up.

I wish I didn't.

There in front of me was my only and true love, who had so much pain, disappointment, disbelief, humiliation and anger in his eyes, and I caused them. I caused all this pain.

"B-B-B…Bella?" he whispered brokenly.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered back, my eyes filled with tears, sobs threaten to come out.

There was silence again, and as the time passed I could see a new emotion in his eyes – repulsion… I hoped I was wrong, I hoped that that new emotion wasn't repulsion… I hoped, but I knew it was.

"How – h-how could you? After- after everything?" He asked again brokenly.

"Just think about everything you did with her for the past year and half. Just remember all her promises to you. Remember everything she told you. It was all a lie. She lied the whole time. She probably lied about her love too!" Victoria whispered, sipping salt on our wounds.

"Why?! Why did you lie to me?!" Edward shouted angrily. It was the first time I saw him angry since we started dating again. And it wasn't a nice sight. My heart broke even more as he shouted at me. My hands began to tremble.

"I-I-I…. I'm sorry…" I didn't know what to say. Sobs finally came out and now my body was shaking with dry sobs.

"WHY?!" He shouted even louder. All I could see in his eyes was anger… but I knew, behind this anger was an ocean full of pain…

"Edward, calm down." I heard Jasper say as he touched Edwards arm.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He yelled at Jasper. As he looked him in the eyes, a new sort of anger appeared in his eyes."YOU! You KNEW about this! You knew!"

"I…I..." Jasper didn't know what to say.

"That's why you told me to wait with the proposal!" My heart broke over again when I heard that Edward wanted to propose to me. What kind of monster am I? "You knew the true and yet you didn't feel need to tell me?! You just stood by and watched this all time! You let me fall in love with a fake person! Why, Jasper? Why? I thought we were brothers…"

He can blame me as much as he wants, but he can't blame Jasper, it isn't his fault. It's my fault. My and nobody else's.

"I asked him not to tell you. I didn't want you to find out from someone else." I whispered.

"But I DID! Did you even plan to tell me someday?!"

"Of course I did."

"When?! On our fiftieth anniversary?"

"I planned on telling you, I just didn't know when."

"Am I the only one that you lied?" He asked brokenly.

"No. I didn't know it myself. How could you this to us, Bella? After everything? I thought of you as my little sister!" Emmett whispered brokenly.

"I'm sorry, Emmett, I'm so sorry."

Emmett just shook his head. "You really disappointed me, Marie. Or should I say Bella? Who are you in the end?"

I just looked at him with eyes filled with tears.

"Why didn't you tell us at the beginning? Everything would have been easier then…" Edward said looking at the ground…

"I thought you didn't want me then."

"I wanted you so bad. And you knew it."

"I didn't know it at first. I found it out later."

"But it still wasn't too late to tell the true!" Edward shouted again.

There was silence again. Edward and I stared at each other without blinking.

I had to ask one question, even thought I knew the answer, I had to ask it.

"And now?" I whispered quietly.

"What now?"

"Do you want me now?"

Edward looked me with hard eyes.

"I don't know. I don't know if I can be with a liar." He used the same tone as 65 years ago in the woods when he broke up with me.

I looked at the ground, trying not to break down.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out

"I'm sorry, but I just can't… not now." Edward said and turned around to walk away. Walk away from me…

"NO! Please, Edward! Give me another chance! I promise you, I'll get better! I won't ever lie to you again! Please, Edward…" I begged him.

"You already had another chance." He whispered brokenly and ran away. I couldn't see him anymore.

"NOO!" I screamed after him as I collapsed on the ground.

"Goodbye, Bella." Emmett whispered as he took off after his brother.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" I cried in my hands.

I felt Jaspers hands on my shoulders. Before he could say anything, I turned and looked him.

"Please go after him, Jasper. Please. He needs someone right now."

"So do you. And I'm not leaving you with this crazy woman and her followers here alone." As he said that I remembered that Victoria was still here.

I stood up and looked at her. She had a big smile on her face.

I shook with anger as I looked at her.

"You are dead. I swear I will find you and I will kill you with my own hands." I said in a quiet and calm voice, which made my threat even scarier.

"We'll see about that. My plan A isn't out of the picture yet. Nice seeing you again, Bella." She gave me one more smile before she despaired in the woods, and her little gang behind her.

I screamed out loud. I screamed for hours long as it seemed, till I finally broke down in tears. I saw that my powers came back as tears began to fall from my eyes. And I could feel Jaspers have as well, but his powers didn't have any effect on me.

The pain was too deep to heal.

**A.N.**

**I really hope you liked this one. I was writing it for two days, it's the longest chapter I ever wrote! **

**I guess none expected this kind of reveal, but here it is! The chapter that everyone was waiting for! I'm sorry it didn't come out sooner, but life got into it. **

**I want to thank EVERYONE for reviewing last time! It really means a lot to me! **

**Be so kind and review again ;) **

**I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Love you all,**

**xxx**

**Alice-Valentina-Cullen**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Summary:**

**63 years went by since Bella last saw the Cullen's. Without their knowledge Bella became a vampire. Now she pays them a little visit, but the Cullen's don't recognize her and she doesn't say anything and introduce herself as Marie. What will happen? What will Edward do? Can Bella as Marie make Edward fall for her, or will he be faithful to his true love (Bella)?**

**:)**

**I don't own anything, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. :)**

_Previous_

"_I'm sorry, but I just can't… not now." Edward said and turned around to walk away. Walk away from me…_

"_NO! Please, Edward! Give me another chance! I promise you, I'll get better! I won't ever lie to you again! Please, Edward…" I begged him._

"_You already had another chance." He whispered brokenly and ran away. I couldn't see him anymore._

"_NOO!" I screamed after him as I collapsed on the ground._

"_Goodbye, Bella." Emmett whispered as he took off after his brother._

"_No, no, no, no, no, no…" I cried in my hands._

_I felt Jaspers hands on my shoulders. Before he could say anything, I turned and looked him._

"_Please go after him, Jasper. Please. He needs someone right now."_

"_So do you. And I'm not leaving you with this crazy woman and her followers here alone." As he said that I remembered that Victoria was still here. _

_I stood up and looked at her. She had a big smile on her face._

_I shook with anger as I looked at her._

"_You are dead. I swear I will find you and I will kill you with my own hands." I said in a quiet and calm voice, which made my threat even scarier._

"_We'll see about that. Nice seeing you again, Bella." She gave me one more smile before she despaired in the woods, and her little gang behind her._

_I screamed out loud. I screamed for hours long as it seemed, till I finally broke down in tears. I saw that my powers came back as tears began to fall from my eyes. And I could feel Jaspers have as well, but his powers didn't have any effect on me. _

_The pain was too deep to heal._

If I was a human I wouldn't be able to see anything but darkness now. But as a damned vampire, my eyesight was perfect. Like everything on me was. Perfect body, perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect voice… everything on the outside was perfect. But the inside was like one of the darkest holes on this shitty planet, it was as all monsters on world were hiding in me. And there was just one person that was worse than me.

I planned to kill her. Kill her because she ruined my family, because she had hurt the one I love and because she made me the way I am now.

I _will _kill Victoria.

I _will _get my revenge.

A sudden sound from far above interrupted my thoughts. I looked above, and even miles away from the surface, I could see the tiny raindrops falling on the rough sea.

If I was in a better mood, maybe I would smile a little, because the rain made my plan easier.

As I swam at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, I looked in what direction I should swim with my power. It was a useful power, it was as if I had a GPS in my head, and I could see the way I should go in blue lines in front of me. I realized I needed 8 minutes and 36 seconds till the Italian surface, and another 3 and half minutes till Volterra.

I remembered Jaspers face when I told him I was leaving. If I wasn't in such pain I would be surprised he thought there was another option than leaving.

_The rain stopped hours ago, and the sun was slowly rising, but the clouds blocked the sun rays. _

_My red pants were covered with dirt and wet grass and my white blouse was wet and dirty as well. I looked up and saw that I tore Jaspers shirt while holding on it while I was crying. His face was full of pain, from his and mine, his hair was wet and it was slicked back, so it didn't fall in his eyes. His eyes were looking at mine._

"_I'm sorry, Jasper." I whispered. He knew I didn't only mean on his ruined shirt._

"_It's not your fault."_

"_Then whose is it?"I whispered angrily._

"_Victoria's."I growled as he said her name._

"_No, Jasper, it's mine fault only. I lied the whole time to everyone. She just said the truth. But, she'll regret it. Not for telling the truth, but for purposely hurting the one I love the most."_

_We stayed quiet for a moment._

"_What are you planning to do now?" Jasper asked._

"_What should I do? I'll leave."_

"_What?! You're not going to stay and fight?"_

"_What for, Jasper? You heard it yourself. He doesn't want to do anything with me now." I whispered as tears once again started._

"_He said that in a moment of hurt! He didn't mean it that way!"_

_I gave a humorless laugh. "Oh, I'm sure he was serious."_

"_And you're gonna give up so easily?"_

_I stayed quit._

"_Bella?!" Jasper asked frustrated._

"_He doesn't deserve anymore pain, Jazz. None of you do."_

"_You're right! And that's why you're going to stay and heal the wounds."_

"_I caused them. I can't heal them."_

"_Damn it, Bella! If you can't, what can?"_

"_Time." I said as I stood up and started walking towards east. _

_In a second Jasper was in front of me. "Where are you going?"_

_I shrugged. I knew where I was going, but I didn't plan on telling anyone._

"_I don't know."_

"_You're lying." Jasper accused me._

"_Old habits die hard." I whispered as I started walking again._

"_Bella, please…"_

_I turned around and looked him in the eyes._

"_Please tell them how sorry I am for hurting them all. Be there for Edward and keep him safe. Even if this may seem as a lie, it's not; I love you all with all my heart. I have my peace only when I'm with you. And tell the others that I'm very sorry we didn't get a chance to say goodbye or to have that goodbye-hunting-trip.I will miss you deeply." I said, and again a tear run down my face._

"_Goodbye, Jasper. I'm going to miss you."_

_I turned and ran with full power till I got to the ocean and began swimming in the direction of Italy._

As I ran fast through the thick forest, my cloths and hair got dry from swimming all day in the ocean.

The sun was rising yet again, most people were asleep, but I still was cautions when I came to Volterra. I started walking towards the hidden entrance in human pace.

Just when I was about fifty feets away from the entrance, a sudden shadow jumped on my back, bringing me down. Not a millisecond later, I turned and brought the person who attacked me underneath me and hold its hands sealed on the ground, so it couldn't move.

"None ever told you not to attack the royal?!" I whispered in its ear dangerously.

I sensed as the vampire froze underneath me.

"Princess B-Bella?" His voice shuttered.

I looked him in the eyes, and they were bright red. I didn't seem to recognize him. Must be new.

"Your name?" I asked coldly.

"N-Nick, your highness." You could hear by his voice that he was terrified of me. But I couldn't bring myself to care. What happened to me? The old me would be hugging him and welcoming him by now…

"Nick." I repeated his name.

"I am truly sorry! I didn't recognize you! I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. I swear!"

"Of course it won't happen again." I said deadly and stared at him.

I released him after a couple minutes and continued walking to the entrance. Nick stayed behind, lying on the ground still.

When I entered the empty hallway I didn't pretend to be human anymore, and I ran until I got to the throne room where Aro, Marcus and Caius were. There were few guards at the door, but they didn't see or hear me till the door closed again after I entered the room.

"You need new guards, Aro." I said coldly, and every head turned to look at me.

"Princess Bella! Finally!" Aro shouted and started walking towards me, his arms wide open.

I raised my right hand and stopped him before he got too close.

"Aro." I greeted him with a nod. I looked at Marcus, Caius, Alec and Jane who also had smiles on their faces. I gave them a nod too.

Aro sensed my mood change and wondered what caused this cold attitude.

"We didn't expect you till tomorrow, my dear. And where is Edward?" he asked looking behind me.

I tensed at his question. I knew they would ask me that sooner or later, I just hoped it would be later.

"He stayed in Forks."

"Why is that? Didn't he suppose to come with you?"

"Yes… but there was… a misunderstood…"

"Oh, you two had a fight?"

I should have known that Aro would want the whole story.

"Someone came and told him about my secret and who I really am. We… we broke up…" I tried to keep my emotions out of my voice, but the single tear betrayed me.

Everyone in the room gasped.

"You… you broke up?! But you are mates!" Marcus was standing next to me. He wanted to hug me, but I kept my shield up so none could come to close.

"Well, some mates aren't supposed to be together…."

"That doesn't make sense!" I just glared at Caius. I didn't want to talk about that anymore.

"Aro, who is your best fighter?" I turned to Aro and became all business.

"Felix, but why?" I ignored his question.

"Where is he?"

"He's probably in his room. Bella, what is going on?"

"Nothing special, I just want to learn fighting."

"Why should you learn to fight? You have your powers." Everyone around me was confused.

"Long story. I'm going to see Felix now. Please do not disturb us while we practice." I said and walked out.

I heard whispers coming from the throne room, asking what is going on. I surely don't want to tell them everything what happened.

As I walked in human pace, Jane appeared next to me.

"I missed you, Bella."

I just nodded. I missed her too, but I was in no mood for this talk.

"I'm really sorry for what happened to you."

Again, I just nodded, not letting my emotions to come out.

"You do know that I'm always here for you if you want to talk."

We just arrived in front Felix's room.

"Thank you, Jane, but I don't think I would want to talk." Again, there was this voice emotionless and cold as ice.

I opened the door to Felix's room and stepped in. He was playing on his X-box again. His head snapped in my direction as I entered his room.

"Princess! What a surprise!" In less than a second he was in front of me bowing.

"Felix, I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything for you, princess." By now I would have told him to stop calling me 'princess', but again, I couldn't find it in me to care.

"I want you to teach me how to fight. Fight without any powers."

He looked up, surprised.

"With all due respect, my princess, may I ask why?"

"No, you may not." I said emotionless. "You have five days maximum."

He nodded. "When do you want to start practicing?"

"Now."

-:-:-:-:-:- LTYEAYS -:-:-:-:-:-

**Jasper POV**

It has been three days since Bella left.

Everything became a chaos. Everyone is heartbroken because Bella lied to them. I tried to explain why Bella did that and only Carlisle and Esme understood, the others were too stubborn to even try and hear me out.

They were also angry with me why I lied to them too. They think I should have told them the true, but I don't regret my decision, I was keeping my sisters deepest secret. I knew they were a little angry with me, but I know they will forgive me soon. I couldn't be sure if Bella would have forgiven me if I told her secret to everyone.

I can deal with everyone's anger, but I can't deal with the fact that Alice is angry with me. She wouldn't talk to me for the past three days. She stayed in our room locked and suffered alone; she didn't allow me to help her. She was in pain because of her sister, again.

I didn't stay at the house; there was too much pain for me to bear. It was as when we left Bella 64 years ago. Maybe even a little bit worse. I often would go about two miles from the house, I was far enough to not feel their emotions, yet close enough if they needed me.

I saw Edward the first day I came home, but he wouldn't even look at me, yet to hear me out. Alice said to Esme that he was at some meadow that belonged to Bella and him. He wanted to be alone, just like everyone else.

I was surprised when I suddenly could feel someone's emotions. There was fear, sadness, shock, anger and disbelieve. But fear was the strongest. The wind blow in my direction and with a start, I jumped down from the tree and found Alice running towards me.

I didn't get a chance to open my mouth before she ran into me and hugged me, shaking with fear.

"Alice, what happened? What is wrong? Tell me, love! Please! What's wrong?!" I was worried sick! I would kill anyone who would hurt my Alice.

"Jasper… the vision… I – I …"

"Tell me, Alice, what did you see?"

"B-Bella… she – she…" I froze for a moment.

"What is wrong with Bella?"

Alice couldn't say a word, she was shaking with fear. Fear for her favorite sister, angry or not.

"Ali, take a deep breath." She did as I said. "Now another one." We did this till she stopped shaking and was able to talk normally. "Now, please, tell me, what is wrong with Bella?"

She took another deep breath and started talking. "I saw Bella in a big clearing covered with snow, but she wasn't alone. At first I couldn't tell who was with her, but then she started talking, I couldn't hear what she was saying, but after some time she jumped and attacked one of the vampires and I could see their faces then. It was Victoria and her army." She said in one breath.

"Her army?" I asked. There were two of them when she was here three days ago, I wouldn't call that an army.

"Yes, there was at least twenty newborns on her side! And there was this vampire that you mentioned and he took Bella's power away again. And Bella attacked Victoria and killed her easily and sent her on fire. But then… then the army… the army…"

"What happened then, Alice?!" I asked, even thought I knew what happened, but I wished I was wrong. I wished for her to say anything but what I knew she would say.

"They… they killed Bella."

_**A.N.**_

_**Okay, I admit, there is no excuse for how late I am, but have good reasons for that!**_  
><em><strong>As some of you already know, I live in Croatia (in Europe, near Italy), and I have in less than 20 days my final exams in five different subjects. It depends on my results which college I can apply. But that is not all, I want to go study to Vienna, and I have to take another six different exams so I could study there, and not to mention I have school and my private life, too. Sometime I just want to go somewhere far far away, just to get away from this stress.<strong>_

_**I hope you understand me and that you'll accept my apology.**_

_**I hope you liked the new chapter!**_

_**Love ya all,**_

_**Alice-Valentina-Cullen xxx**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
